Songs, Coffee and Visions
by RiddleGirl7
Summary: A new monster comes to work at the company and immediatley catches Randall's attention. Find out how this story unfolds as the events take part before, during and after the first movie. Rated M  just in case. Haitus
1. Chapter 1

Songs, Coffee and Visions

The rain was pouring in Monstropolis one summer's day, but that didn't stop the monsters that lived in the city from getting to where they needed to be, including a certain one.

From a distance, this particular monster didn't look out of the ordinary, it just looked like any other reptile monster, but different. This monster was a female, with dark purple skin, except for her underbelly, which was a lavender colour. She had three fronds on her head and a very cat like tail. She had gecko like fingers, but she had retractable claws on her feet. Her striking blue eyes made her look very mysterious and beautiful, to the average monster.

She walked in a hurry to her new job, trying her hardest not to get too soaked. She was starting as a new Scarer at Monsters Incorporated, a job she's wanted since she was a kid. She made her way across the large parking lot and into the building. She shook out her rain coat at the door before proceeding inside. She was amazed to see how big and how clean the building was. She was so distracted in fact, that she didn't notice the janitor's pail in front of her, until she bumped it, knocking over its contents.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

The janitor, a tall, brownish teenager, stopped mopping the floor and apologized instead.

"I'm sorry," he said in a loud and squeaky voice, "I should been paying more attention. Say, your new here aren't you?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Well," he said in a much lower voice as moved his hat to the side and looked at her, "I'm Needleman, and you are-?"

"Hey, are you done moping the floors yet? Cause we gotta get done to the scare floor," another teenager asked. This one was small, green and bared a strong resemblance to a slug.

"Smitty, can't you see I'm talking to someone!" Needleman yelled as he pointed in the new girl's direction. When he looked back however, she had disappeared. While he looked for her, she had reappeared at the front desk and was trying to get the receptionists attention. When she did notice her, she asked,

"You're the new girl aren't you? Miss Audrey Birman, right?"

"That's correct. Can you tell me where the new Scarers go for training?"

"Sure, it's down the hall, take your second left and it's the second door on your right."

"Thanks."

Audrey scurried across the lobby, making sure that Needleman didn't see her. She managed get down the hall and she found her turn easily. After a few minutes, she made it to the training room before it closed on her.

'~*~'

Randall Boggs was having a very bad day. Not only did the lack of sleep and rain annoy him, he wasn't able to drink his morning coffee, making him more irritable than usual. He stormed into the main lobby and headed straight to men's locker room. He didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment, not even Fungus. He went into the locker room, made his way to his locker and slammed it open.

His locker contained very few objects. In it, were a set of keys, some spare change and several dust bunnies. Randall managed to shove his jacket into the small space before he shut the locker door.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the nest this morning."

Randall cringed before muttering, "Wazowksi."

"What's the matter Randall? Your morning helping of flies not crunchy enough?"

"Can your accusations be anymore lamer? For one, I don't sleep in a nest, nor do I eat flies for breakfast."

"Whatever, see you on the Scare floor, and prepare to get your butt whooped."

Randall heaved a heavy sigh when Mike left. They had been enemies since grade school and ever since James P. Sullivan had become a Scarer, who was ranking high on the score board, Mike had become more unbearable. Fungus yelled from the door that there was a two minute warning to shift. Randall groaned as he made his way to the door, not willing to work at all that day

'~*~'

Audrey had been listening closely to her instructor's lesson. It was near the end of the day and they were almost ready to show their stuff in the simulator. The instructor, Miss Flint, was a tall snake monster with fins on her eyes. She called the first monster up He was a small, orange, fuzzy monster with huge antennas. He got as far as closing the door behind him before he saw the sleeping kid and ran screaming from the room. The second monster was a tall, skinny, blue monster with large teeth, which were so big he couldn't properly close his mouth. He did fairly well, though when he did get close enough to the kid; his roar sounded more like a high pitched squeal. The third monster was a dark green slug creature that screamed and curled into a ball when the kid screamed.

The instructor was getting very annoyed and frustrated with them so she simply motioned for Audrey to go. Audrey moved to the door and took several breaths before blending into her surroundings. The trainee's gasped at the illusion of her 'disappearing'. She snuck into the room, making sure the door closed behind her. She walked slowly to the bed and hid fairly close, but not too close. She made a hissing noise to wake the child. When he looked in her direction, she reappeared and let out a terrifying roar. Not only was the kid scared, but so were the trainee's who ran out of the room screaming.

The wall was elevated and the instructor was applauding Audrey.

"Good job, Miss Birman! One of the best performances I've seen in years!"

"Thank you," Audrey replied politely.

"Yes, it was a very impressive performance."

Audrey looked to see Mr. Waternoose was standing at the door, with a huge smile on his face."That was a perfect scare, and from a beginner on her first day."

"Thank you, sir."

"We could use a Scarer like you. How would you feel about becoming a full time Scarer?"

"Really? Well, yes I would like that very much."

"Great! You can start tomorrow then, if you don't mind."

"No, it's fine with me."

"Splendid, I'll see you tomorrow to show you to your floor."

Mr Waternoose left while Miss Flint congratulated Audrey on her achievement. She dismissed her, than told Audrey to go to another desk to get her I.D. Audrey stopped in the ladies locker room to get her coat before heading to the desk, where she met an unpleasant looking slug named Roz.

"Here you go one I.D. badge and your set of keys. Your locker number is number 71 and the combination is on the back of lock, so make sure to peel away the sticker. Your assistant will be introduced to you tomorrow. By the way, your being assigned to Scare floor F for the time being. Understood?"

"Crystal," Audrey answered as she gathered her things. She left and made her way to the lobby. By then, a lot of employees had gone home, which left the place practically empty. She made sure that Needleman wasn't there before she walked to the doors. It was still raining outside, so Audrey reached for her coat, but she didn't have it.

"Oh shoot, I must have left it back at Roz's desk."

Audrey scurried back to the desk and was about to make her way around the corner, when she ran head on into someone. She fell to the ground with a thud, causing her to turn blue and gray. She looked up to see another reptile like her. This one was blue and purple with four legs and four arms. He only had three fronds on his head and no talons or a cat like tail.

"Hey, watch where you're going next time, stupid oh..."

"Hey, didn't you mother ever teach you not to call a girl stupid?" Audrey asked irritably as she got up, "And to watch where you're going?"

"Uh yea... um..."

"What's the matter? Never seen a girl before? Now can you please move to the side, I need to get my jacket from Roz."

"Oh, you mean this?" Randall asked as he held out her jacket.

"Yes, did she give it to you?"

"Mhmm, she said that you might be back for it and since I'm heading out anyway..."

"I get it. Thank you," she thanked him as she took her jacket and put it on.

"You ah...are walking home?" He asked.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yep. Where do you live?"

"I just moved into the Golden Lily apartment complex a couple blocks from here."

"Well I live in the same area, so...wanna walk together?"

"I don't even know you," Audrey said as she began to walk towards the lobby.

"Well, my names Randall Boggs. What's yours?" He asked as he followed her.

Audrey gave him a look before replying, "Audrey, Audrey Birman."

"I see. Now we know each other."

"I still don't know you. Besides, I'm going to visit a friend who lives in the other direction," she told him as she went to open the front doors.

"I thought you just moved here?"

"I did. She's just lived here longer than I have."

"Oh... well... some other time then?"

"Maybe," Audrey replied as she walked in the other direction towards her friends place, with a slight grin on her face.

_Chapter 1 of many! I'm actually excited to do this, since I'm taking a break from the usual stories I've been doing. The title? I know it sucks, but until I can think of anything better, it says. Please R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we begin this next chapter, from now on, all sentences _'in this format(the coantions) and in italics' _indicate someone's thoughts...mostly Randall's. It will be like this from now on. I thought I'd tell all of you all now so there's no confusion.**

**Now, on with the reading.**

* * *

Constance

Audrey didn't have far to go before she reached her friends loft. She lived over a friend's record shop in a fairly nice loft space. All Audrey had to do was go into the store and go into the back room, where the stairs to the loft was. The owner didn't seem to mind, since Audrey guessed that her friend, Constance, had told him she was coming. Audrey ascended the stairs to her friends loft and knocked on the trap door at the top of the stairs (a way of telling Constance that she had visitors). The door was opened and Audrey climbed up into the loft.

The loft was nicely furnished in a very chic manner. It had white walls and blackish brown hardwood floors. The living room had a black love sofa with a white chair beside it and a side table on its other side. A large bookcase along the wall, which stretched from the floor to the ceiling, was covered with all types of books. There was a large, comfy rug in the middle with candles on one side of it and a yoga mat laid out. To Audrey's left was the small kitchen and dining room with two chairs and a table. Beside the kitchen was a narrow hallway where Constance's bedroom and bathroom were.

Constance walked out of the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her head. Constance was a fairly tall, slender monster who resembled a cat. She had smoky gray fur and a long tail. She had pale, purple eyes that made her look so innocent and enchanting. She didn't look like a monster, but she was indeed, for she had a forked tongue and long claws that couldn't retract. Another feature she had, is that she had golden, wavy hair parted down the middle, which was not unusual for her kind.

"About time you showed up. What took you so long?"

"Well work kept me busy."

"You're a trainee. You're not supposed to be working hard yet."

"Well what do you expect for a full time Scarer?"

"Whoa wait. You got to be a Scarer, on your first day?" Constance asked her in disbelieve

"Well no, I officially start tomorrow, but yes, I am now a full time employee!"

"Congratulations!" Constance said with a smile as she dried her hair and went into the bathroom. Audrey knew that Constance wasn't the 'squeal all the time and at every little thing' girl, so she took the smile as congrats instead. Constance left the bathroom, her hair combed and a purple scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the classiest place in town to celebrate."

"You mean The Hidden City Cafe?"

"How'd you know?"

"I guessed?" The truth was it was Constance's favourite place to go. She liked its atmosphere and the fact it had so many books. Not to mention it had the best coffee in town.

"Come on, before it gets too late." Constance told her as she opened the trap door. Audrey followed her as she climbed down the stairs, out the back door and into the alley. By then, the raining had stopped and the moon and stars were starting to appear. They rounded the corner, to see the street ahead of them. They walked onto it and down the block until they reached a bar called the Broken Cup. Inside, loud, obnoxious music was playing while several drunks were outside, having obviously been kicked out.

"Don't even think about ever going in there. It's a bad place where only the lowlifes go to get a short thrill," Constance warned her as they walked by it.

They continued walking until they reached the cafe. A sign hung above a set of stairs, leading down to a door. They stepped down and walked in.

The place was a huge room, though it seemed small with all the chairs, tables and bookshelves. The walls where painted a midnight blue and the floors. There was a counter and a kitchen in the back and several booths along one wall. A row of tables and chairs were beside them. A short ledge separated the cafe from the other part, which were the reading area and the stage. The reading area had couches to lounge on while reading one of the thousands of books that were on the book shelves. In the back, a small, fully functional stage was set up.

"I'll get us something to drink while you get us a table" Constance said before she made her way to the counter. Audrey found a booth to sit at, since all the tables were occupied. It was a busy night, even for a Tuesday. Constance came back with two coffees and two sandwiches.

"There, I doubt the cafeteria at Monsters Inc. had a lot to offer."

"I didn't eat there. Food was brought to us, since we needed to know everything in a short amount time."

"Well good. I've heard bad things about that cafeteria. Say, for lunch, you should join me here. I come here every day, so why not have a little company.

"Ok, sure, I'd like that."

Just then, the door opened and none other than Randall Boggs walked in, looking as tired and frustrated as ever.

'~*~'

Randall had loved going to the Hidden City Cafe since he was sixteen years old and he discovered the wonder and joy of coffee. It was a known fact that the cafe brewed the sweetest and most wonderful coffee in the entire city. Randall really needed a pick me up after a long day of work with no coffee.

He climbed down the familiar stairs and into the cafe. He made sure not to slam the door, since the owner, Coco, hated unnecessary noise. He ignored everyone who was sitting down and went straight do the counter. Coco, a tall, purple octopus with a pink bow, greeted him.

"Randall, thought you wouldn't come tonight, darling, you want the usual?"

"Please."

"It's a good thing I kept it warm for you," she commented as she poured him a cup and handed it to him. He took a long gulp of it before putting it down.

"That's the stuff. Thanks Coco, here's your change."

"No problem, love. By the way, we're having our monthly karaoke night again on Friday. If your the best singer, free coffee for a week. You wanna sing this time?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. It isn't my thing."

"Come on, you sang once didn't you? And boy, were you good."

"Only because you forced me too, remember?"

"Whatever just keep it in mind, sugar?"

"Will do, Coco," He told her before he took another sip of his coffee and turned around. He opened his eyes for a second and saw something he didn't expect. It was that new girl from work, that reptile that looked like him, but with a few differences.

'What's her name again?' he wondered.

_'It's Audrey, you imbecile. Audrey Birman._'

'Like the cat species?'

_'I don't know it's her name though.'_

'Weird last name for a reptile. Should I go talk to her?'

_'Not yet dummy, she doesn't know you yet. Besides, she's with someone.'_

Sure enough, she was sitting in a booth with another monster. This one was a cat creature, who didn't look like a monster, except for her blonde hair, huge claws and forked snakes tongue that peaked out often. Randall somehow knew this one, probably because she came here so often. Randall needed to sit down and think for a minute, so when a table opened up, he sat down and sipped his coffee, thinking and pondering his next move.

Audrey swore she could've choked on her coffee when she saw that reptile from work walk in. He was looking more sluggish than when she ran into him at work. He ignored her and went straight to the counter. Constance noticed that she was staring.

"I see you've noticed the top Scarer at Monsters inc. has arrived."

"Oh, I already met him," she muttered as she sipped her coffee.

"You did? Do tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell," Audrey told her as she put her coffee down, "I accidentally ran into him while going to get my jacket, we talked and then went our separate ways."

"So that's it? You 'accidentally'," she raised her paws to do a finger quote motion, "ran into him at work. That sounds to me like its fate."

"You and your fate and destiny mumbo jumbo. It was a coincidence, not the bidding of some god up there."

"You say tomato, I say potato. Look, he just sat down at a table and he's looking at you," she exclaimed quietly as she pointed over her shoulder to him, without looking.

"How do you do that?"

"I have strange gifts, my friend. Some which can't be explained."

"Whatever. He's just sitting down, nothing to it."

"Really," she asked with a raised eyebrow, " I bet you that in exactly thirty seconds, he`ll get up, make his way over here and say, 'Fancy meeting you here!'

"That's a load of bull. That won't happen."

But exactly then, Randall got up, walked over to them and said,

"Hey Audrey, fancy meeting you here."

Constance gave her a look that said 'I told you so'. Audrey just glared at her.

"Yea, you too. What are you doing here? You aren't stalking me, are you?"

"No...No I'm not. I always come here."

"It's true," Constance piped in.

"And you are...?"

"Names Constance. I'm a friend of Audrey's."

"I see, well I should get going, gotta rest up for work tomorrow. See you then!" he called from the door before he left. When they were sure he was gone, Constance whispered,

"He likes you."

"No he doesn't. What time is it?"

"Nine thirty, why?"

"I gotta get home, work starts at eight tomorrow."

"You sure there's not something else?"

"Nope, now come on, I'll walk you home."

The two got up and walked out the door. They walked past the sign, the Broken Stool and everything else until they reached the record store.

"By the way," Constance asked as she turned the door knob, "What scare floor are you on?"

"F, why?"

"That's the same floor Randall works on," she told her as she closed the back door.

Audrey thought about it for a second before exclaiming,

"Damn it!"

_Chapter 2. Love it? Hate it? I'd love to know!_

_So please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

First Day

Audrey made sure that she wouldn't be late for her first day, so she got to work at least an hour early. The sun was already up over the horizon as she opened the main doors and stepped in. She was relieved to see that Needleman wasn't there, though his friend was. She decided to blend in, not willing to take any chances. She made it to the hallway before reappearing. She looked around the corner again before she continued to walk. But when she turned around, Randall was standing in front of her, with a large stack of papers.

"Hello again," he greeted her.

"Hello Randall. Glad we didn't run into each other this time."

"Same here. Say, could you get me that piece of paper beside you, I got my hands full."

Audrey looked down to see a piece of paper was indeed beside her. She picked it up and placed on top of the pile before asking,

"Do you need a hand?"

"Uh...yes, yes I do."

Audrey took the top half and together, they walked to Roz's desk, where they put the papers.

"There, now I should go get ready for work," Audrey told him as she made her way to the ladies locker room, again not noticing the trail of water that the slug janitor was mopping up. She slipped and nearly fell backwards, but something caught her. She looked to see that Randall had practically sprinted from where he was, several meters away, and was now holding her arms, trying to keep her from falling. He lifted her to a standing position.

"Are you ok? You should really watch where you're going."

"Yea, I'm fine thanks," she assured him as she caught his eye. They stared for a few seconds before Audrey broke it off.

"I should...go get ready," she said as she walked away to the ladies dressing room.

"Yea...me to," Randall agreed as he went in the other direction to the men's locker room.

They closed the doors almost in sync. The hallway became quiet again, as if nothing happened. Roz, who had witnessed the whole thing, muttered to herself, "Young love."

'~*~'

Audrey left the locker room an hour later and headed to the floor. Mr. Waternoose was already there waiting for her.

"Audrey, glad I caught you. I wanted to introduce you to everyone."

"That's alright sir, I should really-".

"Nonsense, you're the first female Scarer the companies had in four years. Introductions would be necessary for such an occasion. Just stand here and I'll introduce you over the intercom."

Mr. Waternoose went to the intercom and turned it on. Feedback was heard before he began,

"Listen up everybody; I'd like to introduce our newest Scarer, Audrey, who will be working alongside you for the time being."

Audrey took a deep breath before she walked out into the sunlit room. Everyone stopped and looked at her as she walked by. She noticed that she was indeed the only female Scarer in the room. As she passed by Randall, he too couldn't stop staring at her. She got a little nervous, and annoyed, by the time she made it to her station.

"Alright everybody, you've seen her, now get back to work. Scream energy doesn't get collected itself!" Mr. Waternoose exclaimed over intercom before signing off.

There was another monster already there; who Audrey assumed was her assistant. She was a small, furry, yellow monster with two small eyes and short arms and legs.

"Hi, I'm Betsy, your Scaring assistant. I'm here to help you whenever possible. Let's get started on your warm ups."

"Sure...let's do that."

Betsy directed her to a screen. Audrey stood in front of it while Betsy pulled down different backgrounds, which Audrey had to blend into. After a dozen screens, Audrey stood in front of a door that Betsy had already set up. A buzzer was sounded and Audrey ran to the door.

'~*~'

"That was some hard morning, huh Audrey?"

It was already lunch time and Betsy and Audrey were walking to the ladies locker room.

"Yea, it was hard."

"I still can't believe you filled three hundred and forty three canisters!"

"Well I couldn't do it without your lightning speed."

It was true. Betsy may be small, but she was fast when it came to getting canisters and new doors.

"Are you going to the cafeteria?" Betsy asked as she slammed her locker shut.

"Sorry, but I'm meeting a friend at a cafe."

"Ok, I'll see you after break than," Betsy said as she left the locker room.

Audrey closed her locker as well and headed out. She left the building and was walking down the street when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Randall was running to catch up with her.

"Hey...Audrey," he said between breaths, "you...heading...to the...cafe?"

"Yes, and I'm presuming you are too?"

"Mhmm. So since we're going to the same place, why not walk together?"

Audrey looked at him, thinking about the situation. It would make sense to walk together, seeing that they both were going to the cafe.

"Alright, we can walk together."

"Ok, cool. So...how was your first day going so far?"

"Good, I filled about three hundred and fifty or so canisters."

"Really, that's impressive for someone's first morning."

"Well I have my assistant, Betsy, to thank for that. She's really fast and so nice."

"She is, I sorda wish I had her instead of Fungus."

"Fungus is a good assistant, you're lucky to have him."

"Yea well, he can get annoying some times."

"So can everyone," Audrey pointed out as they walked down the stairs to the cafe. Randall opened the door for her and they entered the quiet cafe. There weren't a lot of people inside, making it very quiet and pleasant.

"You want anything?" Randall asked her.

"I'm good. I think I'm going to wait for Constance to-" Just then, her cell phone went off; alerting her she had a text. "Hold on a sec," she told Randall.

She opened the text to find it was from Constance.

'Sorry, my professor is giving a lecture I really need to be at. I can't make lunch. Maybe some other time? – C.'

Audrey frowned at the message before turning to Randall.

"Actually, I could go for a coffee and a slice of pizza."

Randall nodded before he went to the counter. Audrey sat down at a table, waiting for Randall with her food. When he did come, he was carrying two coffees, a slice of pizza and a turkey sandwich.

"Thanks," Audrey said as she sipped her coffee.

"So...where's your friend?"

"She's at the university right now. Her professor is about to give this lecture she needs to see."

"What's she majoring in?"

"Literature, she's been dreaming of becoming a writer or a librarian since she was a kid."

"I see...how do you know Constance anyway?"

"I've known her since pre-k. Her mom was friends with my mom and we used to have tons of play dates and...Yea that's it. We've been best friends ever since."

"Ok, but I thought you just moved here?"

"I did. Constance is six months older than me, so she left home first. I wanted to be a Scarer since I was a kid, so when it was my turn to leave, I moved here."

"That makes sense. Why did you want to be a Scarer?"

"Oh...well... I just always wanted to be. Now enough about me, tell me about you."

"Well...I've lived here my whole life with my mom and dad, did good in school, wanted to be a Scarer like my dad so I trained and now here I am."

"Your dad was a Scarer?"

"Yep, so were my grandpa and his father before him. We've all been top Scarers."

"Interesting, so everyone in your family has been the top Scarer of their time?"

"Yea, looks like it."

"Uh...we should be heading back, break's nearly over."

"We should."

They left the cafe and didn't talk much until they came to the front doors.

"Thanks for keeping me company," Audrey said as she opened the front door.

"No problem. I needed some company too. So... you wanna go out again sometime?"

"Like a date?"

"No, like just...out for dinner with friends."

"Friends...alight, I could go for that. Say, seven thirty Friday night?"

"Deal. You live at the Golden Lily complex, right?" he asked as he went to open the locker room door.

"That's right."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven thirty," he said cheerfully (as much as Randall could), before he went into the locker room and closed the door. Audrey went to the ladies locker room and paused at the door. She looked back at the men's one and grinned before she too stepped in.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOo! What happens next?

Tune in to see!

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

The Date

Randall and Audrey never saw much of each other over the next two days. Work kept them busy and they didn't see each other at lunch or after work. Soon, Friday came around and Audrey was at Constance's place, getting ready for her 'date'.

"I still think you should wear a hat," Constance yelled from the kitchen as she made herself supper. Audrey, who had been running from the bedroom to the bathroom called back,

"But none of your hats fit me right. Why are you obsessing over what I should wear anyway?"

"It's not every day that you get asked out on a date by the top Scarer of the company."

"For the zillionth time, it is not a date. It's a dinner between two colleagues and friends. Not a date."

"Call it what you want, sister, but you're still having dinner alone with him."

"We won't be alone, "Audrey said as she stepped out of the bathroom, "The restaurant will be full of people. Now should I wear the hoop necklace or the pearls?"

"Hoop. Where's he taking you again?"

"That fancy restaurant off on Main Street and 3rd."

"He's taking you to Le Francy? Man, you Scarers must get paid well."

"Yes, but that's not the point."

"Whatever. Oh, I'm getting a feeling."

"Your feelings are nothing but gibberish," Audrey speculated as she came into the living room.

"But are they ever wrong?" Constance argued as she strolled into the living room as well. Audrey shot her a glare, knowing that her friend was right, she hasn't been wrong yet about her 'feelings'. Constance knelt down on her knees and concentrated.

"Now, I see a tall man...Randall," she fake coughed, which she received other glare from Audrey, "and I see a bright place, but there's a barrier in front of it. Then I hear singing and see colourful lights. I see two figures. One figure is pink while the other is gray...and then...all I can see is darkness."

"Whoa wait. What do you mean one figure is pink and the other is gray?"

"Pink generally means love or feelings of love, while gray may mean the feeling of lost or the unknown."

"That still makes no sense. Hold on, what time is it?"

"Quarter after seven."

"Oh shit! Randall's going to be at my place in fifteen minutes!" Audrey exclaimed as she raced to the trapdoor. But before she did leave, she turned to Constance and told her,

"You know what I mean. And thanks again for the necklace."

Constance chuckled as Audrey left down the stairs and out the back door. She ran out of the record shop, flagged a taxi, gave them directions and sped off back to her place.

'~*~'

Randall was growing nervous as he walked up to the apartment complex. It was a nice building, with bright yellow paint that had five or so floors. He walked into the foyer and looked for Audrey's room, which was on the second floor. He pressed the button beside her name and called her. When no answer came from her room, he grew worried and later annoyed. He was about to leave when Audrey came running in the door, nearly running into him in the process.

"Randall, I'm sorry I'm late. I was at Constance's place and I lost track of time."

"That's alright, as long as you're here, you wanna head out?"

"Sure, I'll pay for the taxi there."

"No you won't, the guy's supposed to pay for everything."

"You're paying for dinner aren't you? And besides, it isn't the 19th century. A girl can pay for something at least."

"I guess. But that's all you paying for tonight."

"Deal, now come on, I'm starving."

Audrey hailed the taxi and together they hoped in, on their way to dinner.

Randall's mind was going a mile a minute as the taxi drove them to the restaurant. He was so nervous about how the date would turn out, but excited that he was going to have dinner with Audrey. He had mixed feeling for her, being that he loved her, but he liked her friendship.

_'Things are going good so far?'_

'Yea, considering we aren't even at the restaurant yet.'

_'At least you've made it this far. You've haven't had a lot of dates'._

'Hey, I've gone on many successful dates!'

_'Like...?'_

'Well... ok, I haven't had a lot.'

_'That's what I, or rather you, thought. At least this date is looking like it might work, unlike the one with Jinni from down the street, remember?'_

Randall shivered at the thought. That date had been a disaster. He made a mental note saying to NEVER bring Audrey to the fair.

Audrey, who had noticed Randall shiver, asked him,

"You aren't cold, are you?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just being cold blooded I guess. Say, here's the restaurant."

They had indeed arrived at Le Francy. Audrey paid the driver and stepped out. Randall followed suit and made his way to the maître'd who was outside.

"I have a dinner reservation for two, under the name Boggs."

"I'm sorry sir," the monster said in a French accent, "But there is no reservation under the name Boggs listed."

"Well is it under Fungus?"

"You made Fungus get us a reservation?"Audrey asked.

"That's what an assistant is for right?" He whispered back to her before turning back to the maître'd, "Well?"

"Again, there is no such reservation under the name Fungus."

Randall was getting irritated really fast when he realised that Fungus must have forgot to call in a reservation.

"Then how long is the wait for a table without a reservation?"

"Two and a half hours sir."

By then, Randall was close to boiling over.

"Listen, your saying, that me and my...friend, have to wait two hours till we can eat something from here?"

"That's correct."

"Well, listen here buddy-!"

"Randall, just leave it. We can go someplace else, like the Hidden City Cafe?"

Randall stopped fuming and calmed down.

"I guess we could. But that's five blocks over."

"I don't mind the walk. At least it's nice out."

"Ok, we'll head there. But I'm still buying dinner."

"As you wish," she sighed as she walked with him down the street. The streets weren't too busy, but there we're a lot of people. They past fruit stands, little shops and many different types of neighbourhoods. At one point, they walked past a group of kids playing soccer on the sidewalk. One of them booted it hard, and it hit Randall in the face. He was just about ready to explode when Audrey picked up the ball and handed it to a kid. The kid smiled at her when she ruffled his hair and hold him to be more careful. He went to play with his friends and the two kept walking.

They walked past the Broken Stool, where it seemed as busy as ever. Loud music still played while even more drunks were outside than before, as well as three or so women, who looked like they were prostitutes.

"You know about this place, right?" Randall asked in a low tone.

"Constance already filled me in."

"Good, because it's an awful place where no self respecting person should go."

They continued until they reached the cafe. Music was coming from behind the door and Randall groaned. He completely forgot it was karaoke night. He avoided coming to the cafe on karaoke night, because he didn't like to sing. Coco has wanted him to sing at karaoke night ever since she heard him singing to himself one slow night not too long ago. She had forced him to sing one night when he was there. She called his name and the audience wouldn't let him leave until he sang. He did ok, but he vowed never to be involved in karaoke night again.

"What's with the music?"

"It's karaoke night tonight."

"Huh. You wanna go someplace else?"

"Nah, I need coffee. It probably won't be that bad," he said hopefully as he held open the door.

The place was packed with monsters. Not only did Coco look swamped with orders, but there was no room to sit. That didn't matter though, since everyone seemed to be gathering around the stage, where a large, scaly, fish monster was finishing the song 'The Rose'. When he finished the last note, there were a few monsters that applauded lightly while others gave him weird looks. He left the stage a little down, and Coco came up.

"Great job Bert...great job...any who, would anyone else like to give it a go?"

When no one raised their hands, wings or fins, Coco scanned the room until her eyes rested upon Randall. She gave him a smirk before announcing,

"We haven't had a good duet in such a long time, so I think I'll call...Randall Boggs and his little lady friend to the stage!"

Randall spit out his coffee and stared at Coco.

"Meh, why not?" Audrey said as she made her way to the stage. When Randall didn't follow her, she turned and motioned for him to follow her. He too stared at her before he sheepishly followed.

"Alrighty! Now we have a show! Some of you remember that performance Mr. Boggs gave us a while ago, right?"

A couple of people cheered and whooped while Audrey shot Randall a confused glance.

"Any requests you two?"

"Uh...No...You choose?" Audrey told her. Randall sunk a little lower as they both walked on stage. Coco fiddled with the machine before she gave a tentacle up. The music started, the lyrics appeared and Audrey began to sing.

'~*~'

Randall was having a mini heart attack and he wasn't even old. Not only had Coco forced him to sing once again, but Audrey had agreed to and dragged him to it. He was trying to calm himself.

_'Calm down, it's alright...everything's cool'_

'Cool? Everything's cool? I'm about to go out on stage and sing with Audrey, the girl I might possibly like!'

_'Possibly?'_

'You know what I mean! Anyway, I'm about to go and embarrass myself out there in front of a full house!'

_'You won't embarrass yourself. You did fine last time.'_

'Yea, but now it's with Audrey!'

_'So? Just shut it, wait for your cue, relax and you'll do fine'_

'Easy for you to say.'

_'Just don't forget your cue, Lover boy.'_

'Shut up.'

The music started to play and Randall got ready. He felt the microphone get heavy as the lyrics appeared. Then he heard her sing.

**"Smile, though your heart is aching,**

**Smile, even though it's breaking,**

**When there are clouds in the sky."**

**"You'll get by,"** Randall joined in and together they sang,

**"If you smile, through your pain and sorrow,**

**Smile and maybe tomorrow,**

**You'll see the sun come shining through, for you,**

**Light you face with gladness, Audrey sang**

**Hide every trace of sadness,**

**Although a tear may be so ever near.**

**That's the time (that's the time, Randall repeated) you must keep on trying,**

**Smile, what's the use of crying,**

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile,**

**If you just smile."**

A guitar solo started and Audrey began to hum along with the beat.

_'Don't just stand there, join her!'_

'Ah, what the hell'

Randall joined Audrey and hummed as well. Soon, everyone in the cafe was humming along, up until the next part of the song came up.

**"That's the time (that's the time) you must keep on trying,**

**Smile, what's the use of crying,**

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile,**

**If you just smile."**

**"Smile, though your heart is aching,**

**Smile, even though it's breaking,**

**When there are clouds in the sky."**

**"You'll get by."**

**That's the time (that's the time) you must keep on trying,**

**Smile, what's the use of crying,**

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile,**

**If you just,**

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile,**

**If you just smile."**

As the last note faded out, everybody in the whole cafe erupted with cheer. Randall and Audrey turned and smiled at each other before they got off the stage. Coco came out from behind the counter to see them.

"Oh my, I've never seen a better performance in years! Both of you get free coffee for a week, no a week and a half!"

Randall was happy to hear that as Audrey gave him an unexpected hug. He stood still for a moment before he relaxed and accepted it. Soon, monsters came over for their autographs, which meant it was time to go. Coco managed to hold back the other monsters in time for Audrey and Randall to escape. They ran out of the cafe and onto the sidewalk. When they were far from the cafe, Audrey burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Randall asked.

"I don't know, but it seems odd that people would ask for our autographs."

"Well you should get used to it. You are hanging with the companies top Scarer and people tend to ask for autographs."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, it happens every once and a while."

"Well I won't let your celebrity status hold me back," she grinned.

"Pfft, whatever. It's getting late, you wanna head home?"

"Yea," Audrey yawned, "I'd like that."

"We can cut through the park; it's a quicker way to your place."

"Ok."

They strolled under the gate that led to the park. It wasn't a big park, but it also wasn't small. It had water fountains, a playground, and a bridge over a small stream that led into a pond, and a little wooded area.

"You know you're not a bad singer," Audrey told him as they walked over the bridge.

"Yea think so? Well you weren't bad either. Actually, you were great."

"No I wasn't."

"Keep telling yourself that, darling, it doesn't change my opinion."

Audrey gave him a smirk and a look as they walked on.

It didn't take them long, before they reached Audrey's apartment.

When they reached the foyer, Audrey rang the front desk and asked a Paul to let them in. The door opened and she led him to the stairs.

"It's a great way to get exercise," she argued.

Luckily for Randall, she lived on the second floor. One short stroll and they came to her apartment.

"Don't judge," she warned as she opened the door and steeped inside.

The apartment was small, considering Audrey was the only one living there. The walls were painted a soft golden yellow and the carpet was a light blue. The living room had a small, red couch and a matching chair beside it. An old style TV sat on a cabinet opposite the couch. Another small cabinet, filled with movies, was beside the door. The kitchen was very tiny, but welcoming. A dining room was separated by the counter top, where a table and two chairs were. A narrow hallway was between the dining room and the living room, where Audrey's bedroom and bathroom were.

"It's not that bad, though the color scheme is way too mismatched."

"Those are the colors the room came in. I'm not allowed to change them."

"Oh...I see...what's with all the movies?"

"My uncle used to own the movie store back in my home town. When he died, his smoking caught up with him, he gave the place to my mom, who ended up selling the place last year. She let me pick out all the movies I wanted to keep, which turned out to be almost half of the store! Then she sold the other half of the movies to the monsters in town."

"That sounds like a great way to get movies."

"You bet. Film is my second passion, after scaring of course."

"Film, really?"

"Yea, you know, since its Friday and we don't have to work tomorrow, you wanna watch a movie?"

"A movie? Sure...why not?"

'~*~'

Randall managed to find an old version of 'The Werehuman' amongst Audrey's collection. She popped it in to the VCR and they sat down on the couch. At first, they sat on either ends of the couch, but half an hour into the film, they had moved closer to each other until they were shoulder to shoulder. When a part came that was long and scary, Audrey shrieked quietly and hid her head in Randall's shoulder. He was surprised at first, but he relaxed after a while and let her hide during the part of the movie. It was over soon, and Randall told her that it was safe. She didn't lift her head back up. Randall then noticed that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

'What should I do?'

_"Leave her, you goof. This is what? The first time a girl has a) invited you to her house b) asked you to watch a movie with her and c) fallen asleep on your shoulder. Enjoy the moment.'_

'Hey! Tara from my senior year of high school asked you me to go to the movies once."

_"And how did that end?"_

Randall almost shivered again. He made another mental note to himself, advising him NEVER to eat nachos from the movie theatre, if he ever took Audrey.

_'Just leave her where she is and get some sleep'_

Randall followed his own advice and leaned his head against Audrey's. He closed his eyes and drifted away into a nice, deep sleep.

_Wasn't that nice? Like it? hate it? Review?_

_Note: I love Randall's thoughts. Aren't they the perfect comedy relief? Trust me, there are more thoughts where that came from_

_Oh, and the song is called Smile by Charlie Chapin. I got the idea for the song when I was looking through the list of glee songs ( gotta love wikipedia) for a song. If you listen to the glee version, that's how I assume they sing_


	5. Chapter 5

Tension and Accidents

Slivers of pink and blue seeped into Audrey's apartment the next morning. The movie that they had been watching had stopped playing and was nothing more than a blank screen. Audrey and Randall seemed to wake up at the same time and hen Audrey saw the situation, she leaped up from the couch.

"It... uh...seems we fell asleep last night during the movie."

"It seems we did. But it was a long and exciting day yesterday, so I guess it's understandable."

"Yea...I guess."

"I should get going," Randall yawned as he arose from the couch. "We never did get something to eat yesterday and I'm really craving some eggs and toast."

"I can make you breakfast here."

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want to intrude on your hospitality any longer," he yawned again as he made his way to the door.

"Ok...but wait," she called out, making him stop at the door.

"Yes?" He turned around, looking hopeful.

"Uh...see you around...?"

"Um...yea...you too," Randall muttered as he went out the door and closed it behind him.

Audrey looked at the door for a moment before she groaned and fell onto one of the chairs in the kitchen.

_'Why did I just do that? I know I wanted to tell him something...but I couldn't. Why am I so confused whenever I'm around him now? Why is he making me feel this way? Am I in love? With Randall Boggs? Of course not...That's ridiculous. He's a co-worker and a friend, nothing more. Then why am I feeling this way every time I'm with him?'_

_Audrey thought this over in her head just as a songbird went flying past her window and landed on a tree branch. She really didn't want to listen to it, so she shut the blinds, leaving her in almost total darkness._

'~*~'

Audrey found herself avoiding Randall over the next few days. At work, she was always the first to leave and hand in her paperwork, which Roz liked. She found herself eating her lunch either in the cafeteria, which she hated, at home, or at Constance's place. She was there today for lunch, though she knew what would happen. She didn't need to have powers to be able to guess.

"So...how'd it go...the date I mean?" Constance asked from the kitchen.

"It went fine," Audrey said bitterly from the living room. She was looking at Constance's new book on astrological constellations and their meanings, which she looked through with a look f disgust and annoyance.

Constance walked into the room with a pan of homemade pizza and sat down on the couch.

"If it was that bad, maybe it's best if you talked about it," she suggested as she patted the empty spot on the couch.

"It's not that it was bad," Audrey told her as she sat down, "It was actually good..."

"Why not start from the beginning?"

So Audrey did. She told her everything from the restaurant to the karaoke to the walk home to the movie. When she got to the part where Randall was leaving, she stopped.

"What happened then?"

"Well, he said he needed to go and I was about to tell him something but I didn't and then he left..."

"What did you want to tell him? You loved him?"

"I don't know...I forgot...but maybe...I'm not sure."

"It sorda sounds like my vision, weird."

"I hate your visions, because even though you tell me what's going to happen, I'm still left disappointed in the end."

"I don't tell you what happens; I give a sense of what might happen. The future can always change at any time."

"Still...it's just what I expected."

"Remember Audrey, the future can always change in a second, it just takes the most determined person to do it."

"Whatever you say...pass we a slice will yea?"

'~*~'

The rest of the day was hard on Audrey. She had been in four rooms that need to be destroyed by two o'clock. Soon, it was almost the end of the day and it was Audrey's last door. It was a basic wooden door with a beware sign on it. She took a deep breath, blended in and went inside.

The room was very messy, which meant Audrey had to be careful. She was half way to the bed when she narrowly missed a squeaky toy. She looked down to see it was a toy bone. She then heard a growl, that didn't come from her. She bent down to look under the bed to see blood shot yellow eyes, which then leaped out at her.

'~*~'

"Five tanks, sir"

"Damn, I wanted to at least get six on that last one," Randall grumbled to himself. "You should have been faster. Oh, and your still not off the hook for what happened last Friday."

"I...k-know sir. I w-was-"

Fungus didn't get to finish his sentence as somebody let out a bloodcurdling scream and a door swung open. Audrey skidded onto the Scare floor and almost crashed into her desk. She was covered in scratches, with deep cuts on her arms and torso. Suddenly, a giant Rottweiler ran out of the door, barking and charged towards Audrey. Randall didn't give it a second thought as he sprinted at the dog and slammed it on his side. The dog fell sideways and when he got up, Randall was in a protective position over Audrey and was barring his teeth at the dog. The dog took one look at him, whimpered and scurried back to the door. As soon as he got in, Betsy shut the door and locked it. Randall was relieved, but only for a second as he looked back at Audrey. She looked up at him with relieve, then she collapsed, unconscious.

_'No...'_

"Audrey? Audrey! No! Wake up Audrey, wake up! Well what are you all staring at? Get that door shredded and call a freaking ambulance!"

Betsy ran to the nearest phone while Smitty and Needleman came in with the door shredder. Randall fell beside Audrey and tried to get her to wake up. He stayed with her until the EMT's arrived.

"It's ok; we'll take it from here."

They loaded her onto the stretcher and rushed her out the door, leaving a confused and hysterical Randall by himself, while everyone stared.

'~*~'

Luckily for Randall, it was the end of the day, so he rushed to the hospital right after work. He jumped into a taxi, which sped off towards the hospital. He ran in and went to the front desk, asking where Audrey was. They told her she was still being examined, but they had a room set up for her. Randall got the room number before he hurried to it. He stormed in to find that only Constance was there.

"Randall, I'm glad you're here, or at least Audrey will be happy once she comes back."

"Where is she now?"

"She's still being looked over and stitched up. The doctor said she'll be fine, but she won't be done for another hour, hour and a half or so."

"That long?"

"Yea, listen; could you do me a big favour?"

"Sure I guess...what?"

"I need you to go to Audrey's apartment and get a few things like food and her pillow. Can you do that?"

"Why can't you?"

"Here mom is coming and since she knows me better..."

"I get it. Do you have a spare key?"

"I got it right here," she said as she picked up her bag and searched through it. She found it and tossed it to him. "Just be back in an hour, Kay?"

"Will do," he said as he left without a second thought. He rushed out of the hospital and flagged a taxi.

'~*~'

Randall made it to her place in no time. He told the driver to wait for him before he ran inside. He was inside the foyer, trying to get the door open when he remembered he needed to ask to be let in. He pressed the button,

"Uh...Paul...It's Audrey Birman's friend...she's in the hospital and I need to get in to get some things from her apartment...Can I come in?"

The door was unlocked and Randall made a dash to the stairs. When he reached her apartment, he took the key, jammed it in and stepped inside. The place hadn't changed since Randall had been there last. He started to search for everything he thought Audrey might need. He had everything in her backpack and was about to leave when he noticed something.

There was a picture frame on her bed side table. It was a silver frame with a picture of three monsters. One Randall recognized was Audrey as a baby. She was being held by a reptile who Randall assumed was her mother. She looked more like Randall then Audrey did. Audrey was pretty much exactly like her mother, with her reptile features. But the other figure was a cat monster. He had orange fur, short, black hair, and a black muzzle. He was standing beside Audrey and her mother, looking down at Audrey.

'Maybe it's her father?'

_'Maybe, it could explain a few things.'_

'I guess...'

_'Bring it with you.'_

'Why should I?'

_'Just do it.'_

Randall shrugged and put the picture in the backpack. He rushed back to the taxi and headed back to the hospital.

'~*~'

When he did come to Audrey's room, he found that she still wasn't there, but Constance and another monster were. She looked like Audrey's mom. She looked exactly like she did in the photograph, except she was older.

"Thanks' so much again Randall, you're a life saver."

"No problem. You must be Audrey's mom," he said as he turned to face her.

"That's right. I'm Joy, Audrey's mother. It's a pleasure to meet one of Audrey's friends."

"Yes, you too."

"And I heard you're the monster who saved my daughter."

"Save her...well...I don't think it went like that..."

"Nonsense," she argued as she brought him into a hug, "My daughter could have ended up much worse if it wasn't for you, and for that, I'm thankful."

"Uh...you're welcome."

Just then, a doctor came in, wheeling Audrey in a wheelchair. She was covered in head to toe with bandages and stitches. When she saw then, she smiled.

"My baby! Are you alright?"Joy exclaimed as she went over to Audrey.

"I'm fine mom, just a few scratches."

"Just a few?"

"Come on," Constance nudged Randall. They left Audrey, Joy and her doctor alone in her room and stepped outside.

"I thought they might need some time alone before she saw us."

"Good plan. Constance," he asked as he searched through the backpack and pulled out the picture, "Who's the man in this picture?"

"Oh...that's Audrey's father..."

"Father? How does that-"

"I shouldn't be the one to discuss this with you. I think you should ask her mother, since I don't think Audrey would be willing to discuss it."

As if on cue, Joy stepped out of the room and told Constance that she could see Audrey. When Constance clicked the door shut, Randall showed Joy the picture.

"Mrs. Birman, who's the man in this photo?"

"...That's my late husband...Andrew...Audrey's father."

"I don't want to snoop...but whatever happened to him?"

"I don't mind, you should know about him anyway. I met Andrew Birman in my senior year of high school. His family was the richest family in our town. We fell in love, though his parents disapprove. They wanted him to marry another cat creature like them. We got married anyway and out of pure chance, we had Audrey. Audrey was six years old when her father was...murdered on his way home from work. T-they never solved his murder..."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright dear. Every monster has an end and it seemed like it was Andrew's time."

"But somebody ended his life. That doesn't count, does it?"

"Of course it counts. Although somebody did end his life, whether it is was an accident or on purpose, it was simply his time. And I've learned to accept it."

Constance walked out just then and told Randall he could go in. He was rather nervous as he walked in, but it seemed to fade away when he saw Audrey. He was thankful and relieved that she was ok.

"How yea feeling, Audrey?"

"Alright, considering I was attacked by a dog."

"Audrey, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"Randall," she said as she wheeled her chair over to him and grabbed his hand, "You pretty much saved my life when you scared off that dog. If you hadn't, it might have killed me."

_'Listen to the girl, noodle head; she's got the facts straight.'_

'Will you ever leave me alone?'

_'Nope. I'm like you conscious or your voice of reason. I'm not leaving till the day you die.'_

'Great, just my luck.'

_'Just be lucky you're not saying all this out loud.'_

'I guess, now will you shut up for a minute.'

_'Yes sir.'_

'Twit.'

_'Hey! I'm the only one who can call you,,,or myself...or whatever, names here.'_

"Randall, are you ok?" Audrey asked with a confused look.

"Fine...everything's fine. So what did the doctor say?"

"He said that I should be fine as long as the dog didn't have rabies and that I shouldn't go to work for the next while, which sucks."

"Why, will you miss me?"

"No...Well maybe. I happen to like work and I need money to pay bills, which I can't do if I have stitches."

"Well be thankful it will only be for a while."

"Try a month."

"Oh..."

"Yea."

"You could always use your sick days and your mom could help out sometimes."

"I guess."

"Yea, think of it as a visit with your mom, I mean, she must get pretty lonely ever since..." Randall trailed of upon thinking about what he was about to say.

"Ever since what, Randall?" Audrey growled.

_'Way to go, jerk.'_

"I-I..."

"You were going to mention my father, weren't you?"

"Uh..."

"I knew it! My mom told you, didn't she?" she asked harshly

When Randall didn't reply, she took that as a yes.

"Great...This is just great! Now you know! Now you know I'm a freak! A hybrid freak!"

"Audrey, I-"

"Don't say anything! Now you're going to hate me too. You're just like everyone back home. You're going to shun me and tease me, just like they did."

"No I won't Audrey! Now can you please stop being so difficult?"

_'Quit digging yourself a grave, you donkey!'_

"Difficult? I'm being difficult? Now you've pushed me, Boggs!"

_'Back off, man'_

"I'll I did was mention your father and you blow up in my face?"

"You don't understand," she told him as she wheeled her chair so she faced away from him and crossed her eyes."

"Then make me understand, Audrey," he sighed.

"There are some things in this world that other monsters can never understand."

"Fine Audrey, don't tell me what's wrong. Ignore me and give me the cold shoulder. It seems like you have enough troubles already without me getting involved. Maybe I should just go."

"Maybe you should."

"I will!" he shouted as he stormed towards the door and opened it.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" he shouted back as he slammed the door. He stormed out of the hospital and down the sidewalk. He didn't have too far of a walk until he reached his apartment complex. He ignored everyone he passed until he got to his apartment. He slammed the door and fell on the couch face first and just lying there for what seemed like an eternity.

_'Way to be man, way to be.'_

'Will you shut up and leave me alone! God you're so annoying!'

_'...Sure, I can leave you alone. It's not like I am anybody anyway, I'm pretty much you. But me not saying anything doesn't rewind what you just did. You may have well lost the best thing that's happened to you in a very long time, and it's your fault. Tell me when you're ready to get your head out of the gutter and fix this. It's not like I'll be leaving anytime soon.'_

Randall sighed heavily into the couch and he realised he was right. He had screwed things up with Audrey, and he didn't know if he could make things right. Randall never really felt more alone then when he did at that moment. He curled his knees up to his chest and sulked, unable to think about what to do and how to do it.

_Yep. I went there. I brought some drama into this story. Whatcha gonna do about it?_

_Anywho, where will this take our lovebirds. Tune in? That would be the best way to find out what's next._

_And before you turn to the next chapter, you wanna review ?_


	6. Chapter 6

Drinks

Randall was in a slump over the past few weeks. Although it didn't affect his work, his fight with Audrey seemed to have made him more irritable and more vicious than usual. Fungus didn't bother him as much anymore, but in fact, tried to avoid him at all costs.

Things were different with Audrey gone. Betsy didn't have to work on the Scare floor anymore, and was moved to the mail room to sort through mail, which she hated. Needleman seemed to be more quiet and reserved, only ever saying more than five words if it involved Audrey. Even Roz seemed somewhat down, since she had grown to like Audrey. Wazowksi stopped belittling Randall, for the time being, out of respect for his situation and fear that Randall might snap on him.

Randall had made no attempt yet to apologize to Audrey. He knew it was too soon to and he didn't know how he would do it.

He kept thinking about it, even as he walked into the Hidden City Cafe. Barely anybody was there, which he liked, since he couldn't deal with crowds right now. He walked straight to the counter.

"Randall, honey, I thought you'd never come back. You want the usual?" Coco asked as she began to pour him a cup.

"No thanks, I'll take a turkey sandwich though."

Coco nearly dropped both the coffee pot and the cup. She looked at him like he had suddenly turned into a human.

"In all the years you've came here, you never once not ordered coffee. Are you alright?"

"Yea, I just don't feel like having coffee right now," he told her as he paid for his sandwich, took it and began to walk away.

"Are you sure? I can call an ambulance right now and send you to the hospital to get you checked!"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Oh lord, what has the world come to," Coco grumbled to herself as she went into the kitchen. Randall was about to leave when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey, Randall!"

He looked back to see Constance was sitting in a booth, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Care to join me?" she asked pleasantly.

He shrugged and walked over to sit with her. He sat down and looked at her, waiting to see what she wanted.

"Listen Randall...about Audrey..."

Randall knew what was coming next.

"I don't blame you."

Or maybe not.

"Audrey has been a little sensitive when it's come to her parents and her looks. She shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Now you've lost me."

"Let me start at the beginning. When Audrey was born, she could have looked exactly like her mother, except for her claws and tail. In my home town, you don't see a lot of mixed species couples, so when Audrey was born, she caused quite of fuss, especially with her grandparents. They didn't want their son marrying a reptile, since it was uncharacteristic for theirs and my species to do, at that time. But Andrew loved Joy so much; he ignored them and asked her to marry him. She refused at first, saying it would only embarrass and humiliate him. He wouldn't hear it, so after a while, she caved and accepted, since she loved him. When Audrey was born, she scared a lot of the towns monsters because of her appearance. All though school, she was teased by the kids and ignored by the adults. It wasn't until middle school that she figured out how to blend into her surroundings, which it seems you reptile species can do. Anyway, it made the kids bully her more, since she would sneak up on them unintentionally and scare them, thus provoking them to tease her. I guess it's what led to her career as a Scarer, since she liked scaring her bullies; it was her way of getting revenge. I did all I could to stop them, but I couldn't, since I had no power what so ever over them, and I sorda was a freak myself. She lived though the bullying and the whispers until she was twenty and followed me here, where she is today. And that is the long and sad story of my best friend and soul sister, Audrey Birman."

Randall stood still for a few minutes; taking in everything he was just told. It was a lot of information to grasp.

"I should get going. I have to get home and-" she stopped. Randall gave her a confused look before she told him, "I'm having another one of my feelings." She closed her eyes and concentrated before she spoke again. "I see a gray figure and I see a black and green figure. I hear loud sounds and see dimmed lights. Now, I see many black and green figures gathering around the gray figure someplace dark, and I sense the gray figure is scared and confused. Then, all the black and green figures all seem to pounce on the gray one. There's something...something familiar..." she finished.

Randall gave her a weird look and raised his eyebrow. He waited for her to speak.

"I think Audrey might be in trouble," she finally said.

"What do you mean she's in trouble? And what's with the coloured figures?"

"Gray means lost and black means cold and heartless while green may mean envy or greed," she told him rather quickly, "But that doesn't matter, right now, Audrey could be in trouble and I think you should help her."

"You just freaking predicted the future didn't you? If you did, what could I do to help her? She kind of hates me at the moment."

"Just listen to me. The future can change at any moment, it just takes a determined person to do be able to do it," she advised him as she leaded in closer to him.

"Okay...where do you expect she'll be then?"

"Somewhere between her house and here. She was supposed to meet me here fifteen minutes ago."

"Well that's-" then a little light bulb shown over his head.

Without saying anything, he ditched his sandwich and Constance, ran out the door and up the stairs.

Constance looked at the door with weird, but hopeful look before she turned back, took a sip of her coffee and frowned. She really hoped he knew where she was.

'~*~'

Audrey had been stuck in her apartment for the past three weeks and was very happy to be able to get out. Constance had invited her to the Hidden City Cafe so she could be able to get her free coffee. Fall was slowly turning to winter, causing the weather to become harsher and the days become shorter. It was only seven o'clock and the sun had begun to set. She was a block away from the cafe when she ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I...Audrey, is that you?"

She recognized the monster she had run into as an old classmate of hers.

"Brad? Brad Dylan?"

Brad was a tall, orange, muscular monster. He had one, large eye and two tentacles for arms and four for his legs. He had a black, swirl tattoo on his right arm.

"I knew it was you! How yea been?"

"I'm good actually. I'm actually surprised to see you here. I thought you took that football scholarship after high school?"

"I did, but it turns out I wasn't what they were looking for."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"No sweat, I'm over that. I actually am working at a local pub, which really pays well."

"Really, which one?"

"That one over there," he said as he pointed down the block. He was pointing at the Broken Stool. "Come on, I'll show you. We can catch up."

"That sounds good, but I should really get-"

"Come on, It will only take a minute."

Audrey thought about it for a second. She had liked Brad back in high school and she didn't know when she'd be able to see him next. Besides, Constance could wait a few minutes.

"I guess I have time for a quick tour."

"Awesome, follow me," he said as he led her to the bar. He walked past the bouncer that was there and gave him a wink. He led her inside and to the counter. The place was packed with monsters. Some were playing cards while others were getting drunk. There were waitresses going around, handing out drinks. There were rooms in the back where many monsters were coming in and out of. Brad whispered something to the bartender before he turned to Audrey.

"So what do you think?"

"It's...interesting..."

"It sure gets fun around here."

"Mhmm, by the way, what do you do here?"

"I'm a bouncer here, but it's my day off," he told her as the bartender brought them two drinks.

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked as she took a sip. Her drink was a martini, but it tasted funny.

"I was on my way to see my boss when I ran into you."

"That makes sense." She was starting to feel a little light headed.

"It should. You're probably wondering how I got this job. I got it..."

Audrey grew very dizzy and disoriented. She had only taken three or so sips of her drink so she knew she couldn't be drunk. She wondered how hard the drink was. Then a wheezy feeling came from the bottom of her stomach.

"I'm not feeling so good. Where's the ladies room?"

"It's out of order right now, but I could lead you out back," he said as he put his tentacle around her shoulder and led her out the door, into the dark alley. She ran over to the dumpster and put her head in. She didn't puke and the feeling went quickly. She waited a few more minutes before she jumped down and turned to Brad. But when she did, he was not alone.

He was accompanied by four other monsters, one being the bouncer she saw earlier. The bouncer was a black monster who looked like Jerry from work. Two other monsters looked like twins. They were birds with yellow feathers and small, but shifty, eyes. The last one was a red snake with arms and legs who had large fangs and blood red eyes.

"What's going on?" Audrey asked as she took a step back.

"I wanted to introduce you to my friends. I knew they would like to meet you."

"Well they've met me, so I should get going," she told them as she took another step backwards, but she hit the dumpster.

"Come on Audrey, we were just ready to have some fun. Ying, Yang, show Audrey how much fun we'll have."

The two birds rushed forwards and grabbed Audrey, holding her by the arms.

"Let go of me!" Audrey yelled at them, but they only gripped her tighter.

"Don't you wanna have some fun?" Brad asked as he walked towards her.

"Don't get anywhere need me!" she yelled again. She had a feeling about what would happen next. She closed her eyes and waited for it to come. Instead, she heard two, loud thuds. She opened her eyes to see that the bouncer and the snake were on the ground, unconisous. She heard two more sickening thuds beside her and Ying and Yang dropped down beside her; both had a large bump forming on their heads. Brad looked around frantically until he was slapped across the face by something invisible. He was then punched in the stomach and kicked in the crouch. One of his tentacles was grabbed and used to punch himself in the face. Randall appeared in front of a disoriented Brad and told him,

"If you ever touch Audrey or any other girl without their permission, I will personally kick your ass again, and I won't be so merciful next time."

Brad was finally hit in his jaw, sending him back into the dumpster, which closed on him and a loud groan was heard before Audrey couldn't hear anything else. She looked at Randall, who rushed to her and brought her into a giant hug.

"I thought I was too late. I told you never to come to this place. You scared the crap out of me! Don't ever let yourself get in trouble again. Now are you alright? Are you drunk? They didn't do anything to you did they?"

"I think Brad slipped me something minor, but I'm ok, except I think...I think I'm drunk," she hiccupped.

"I'll freaking kill him!" Randall suddenly yelled as he stormed over to the dumpster, but Audrey stopped him.

"And go to jail, I don't think so. Let...Let the CDA deal with them."

"Fine. 23- 19, we have a 23-19!" he yelled in the distance and an alarm was sounded. "We should get out of here. I'll take you to my place, its closer," he whispered as he placed his arm around her and led her to the street. He hailed a taxi and placed her in. He hopped in and gave the driver the directions. As the taxi sped off into the night, he held onto Audrey, who had passed out.

'~*~'

The drive was short and soon, Randall found himself fiddling with his keys as he held Audrey. He finally opened the door, led her in and propped her on the couch.

His apartment was very professional looking. His living room had a black and white couch with matching chairs. He had a big TV, though it wasn't a flat screen. He had a shelf with both movies and books hanging on one of the walls. His kitchen had state of the art appliances and equipment. His dining room was a simple table with two chairs; one of them had a stack of papers on it. There was a hallway beside the living room where his bathroom and bedroom was. His bedroom door was open, showing a clean bed and a dresser.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'll be alright. I just feel woozy."

"Ok. The bathroom is just down the hall if you need it. You...uh... wanna go to sleep?"

"Nah, I need to stay up. Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

He found the movie, 'Monsters in Black', and popped it in. The watched it up until halfway through when Audrey suddenly made a mad dash to the washroom. Randall followed her to find that she had her head in the toilet and was puking her guts out. He stepped outside for a second.

'What should I do?'

_'You ringed?'_

'Yea...so what should I do?'

_'Go in and see if she needs help, you know, hold her fronds out of the way or something.'_

'Can I just say out here?'

_'No. Get in there, Romeo.'_

Randall sighed before he went back in. He saw that one of her fronds was in her face, so he pushed it back. He waited with her until she was done. When she was, she flushed the toilet and cleaned herself up.

"I...I'm sorry about that."

"No problem. It usually happens. You wanna finish the movie?"

"Yes, we should."

They walked back and continued the movie. It wasn't until the credits rolled that Randall looked to see Audrey had fallen asleep.

'Jeez, can she stay awake for the entire movie just once? Ok...now what?'

_'Give her your bed for the night.'_

'Does that mean-'

_'No. Don't even think about it, because I'll know. Just sleep on the couch you perv.'_

Randall shut off the TV and picked up Audrey. He carried her to her bed, where he placed her down and tucked her in. He looked down at her sleeping figure and smiled. She looked like an angel when she slept. Without even thinking about it, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before muttering goodnight. He went and shut off the light before he closed the door silently.

'~*~'

Audrey woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast and to a hangover. She noticed that she was in a bed that wasn't hers. She slowly got up and shuffled slowly to the kitchen. She saw that Randall was making toast and eggs.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up. I have breakfast here for you if you wanna eat."

"I'll have some breakfast, sure," she grumbled as she went to sit down. Randall came and placed a plate in front of her before he sat down with her with his own plate.

"Nasty hangover?" he asked.

"Uh huh." She took a bite out of her eggs and told him, "These are good."

"Thank you."

They didn't talk much after that. When Audrey was done, Randall brought their plates over to the sink.

Audrey got up to help him.

"What are you doing?" Randall asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to help you with dishes. My mom taught me to always help with dishes if someone else made supper or breakfast in this case.

"There are two dishes. I'll manage."

"Fine, I'll clean your table then. Your cloths are in here, right?" she asked as she went to the closet and turned the knob.

"No, wait, I haven't cleaned that out yet!"

An avalanche of cleaning products came raining down on Audrey, but Randall managed to grab her and push her away. He pushed her into the other counter and stayed there in front of her until the all cleaning products had stopped falling. Randall looked over his shoulder before turning back to Audrey, whose face was a few centimetres from his.

"Sorry about that..."Audrey trailed off.

_'His eye colour is nice.'_

"No trouble," he whispered back.

_'She has pretty eyes.'_

They looked at each other before Randall broke it off.

"I should clean that up."

He left her to clean up the mess. Audrey stayed there, unsure of what to do.

_'What are you doing?' _the voice in her head asked.

'I don't know.'

_'You like him don't you? After all he's done for you, you aren't going to do anything about it?'_

'What should I do?'

_'Kiss him damn it!'_

Audrey looked down at Randall before she reached out and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and Audrey brought her lips to his. Randall was caught off guard, but after a moment he found himself kissing her back. She let go after a minute and looked at him, searching for any sort of a reaction.

He looked at her for a moment before giving her a smirk,

"About time."

Audrey gave him a light punch in the shoulder as loud knocking came from the door. Randall went to open the door and let Constance in. She ran to Audrey and hugged her.

"Thank god you're ok!"

"Yes, I'm fine. How'd you know I was here? Did you get another one of your visions?"

"No, Randall called."

"It's true," Randall piped in as he walked to the kitchen.

"I'm just so glad you're alright. I'm here to take you home," Constance told her as she hugged her again.

"Are you?"

"Yes, with the night you had, I think you should go home, rest and maybe get an Advil. That is, unless you guys had something planned."

Audrey and Randall both looked at one another before Audrey replied, "No, I think I'll head home. Advil sounds nice about now."

Constance nodded before she turned he back to get her bag, which she had past at the door when she arrived. With Constance's back turned, Randall leaned in and kissed Audrey's cheek before Constance turned back around. She gave him a look, to which he gave her a wink. Constance came and led Audrey out the door. Audrey looked back and gave Randall a wink before the door closed. Randall stood where he was, thinking about all that happened.

_'Whoa.'_

"No kidding," Randall said out loud.

_"Oh jeez, you're saying your thoughts out loud now.'_

"Shut up," he sighed.

_Finally eh?_

_Whats going to happen now you might ask?_

_I'm not going to tell you so you might as well wait until the next chapter comes._

_Oh, and you see the button below this right in the middle?_

_Press it and you might get cookies!_

_I said might._

_Don't sue._

_Review?_


	7. Chapter 7

The Offer

Rumours spread through work about Randall and Audrey. They had practically become a couple, which was became the talk around the water cooler for the next few days. Their relationship didn't affect their work ethnic (they actually made it their goal to beat each other when it came to how may canisters they could fill with one kid's screams), but once work ended, they were usually seen together, talking amongst themselves. One particular day, Randall and Audrey were finished work and were on their way out to go to the cafe together when Mr. Waternoose caught up to them.

"Mr. Boggs, a word please?"

Randall looked at Audrey, told her to go ahead and that he would meet up with her. Mr. Waternoose led him into his office and shut the door.

"Is there a problem boss?"

"Oh no, no trouble. I brought you here to actually offer you something."

"What, a raise?"

"No my boy, nothing like that. Consider it a business partnership."

"I'm going to become a partner of the company?"

"No, just listen."

"Ok, what is it than?"

"Well as you know, the company has fallen on hard times. Screams are becoming hard to come by as kids are becoming more and more fearless. I fear that not only will the main energy source of the city will become obsolete, but the company will fail as well. To save the company... and the city, I have devised a new way to harvest screams, but I need your help. See, I need a monster that is not only good at his job, but someone who can keep this a secret for a while."

"So you chose me?"

"Yes Mr. Boggs, because I saw you to be the best man for the job."

"Ok...so what is this big plan?"

"I can't tell you my boy. I just can't have anyone running off and telling everyone."

"Well it kind of makes it hard for me to agree to work with you on this if I don't know what you're up to. Besides, who says I'll tell anyone."

"Oh you will agree to it and you won't tell anyone."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

Mr. Waternoose walked to his desk and sat down. He looked at Randall in the eye and asked, "How's Audrey been doing lately? She seems to have recovered remarkably from her accident. It would be a shame if something were to happen to her, just after she's recovered."

Randall stared at him in disbelieve.

"You wouldn't dare her hurt, I won't allow it."

"There's no chance you could ever stop me. I have connections, connections that could take care of both you and her, with so much as a lift of a finger. Now, if you were to help me with whatever I say, you and her could live a happy life together and never have to worry about this ever again. But that's only if you agree. If you refuse or if you break the terms of our condition, both of you will regret it, understood?"

_'I don't know about this.'_

'I have to do it. Audrey's life is on the line.'

_'But isn't yours also?'_

'Right now, Audrey matters more to me then I do.'

_'...Now you lost me.'_

"Do we have a deal, Mr. Boggs?" Mr. Waternoose asked as he stretched out his hand towards Randall.

"Deal," Randall agreed as he took his hand, thus sealing their agreement, and his and Audrey's life.

'~*~'

Audrey had been at the cafe for twenty minutes already. She was about to call Randall when he came in, a gust of wind following him as well.

"About time you showed up."

"Sorry, Mr. Waternoose had to talk with me," he said as he sat down in the booth she was at.

"I saw that. What did you both talk about?"

"Uh," he said as he finished a sip of his now warm coffee, "oh, he wants me to...work for him for a while, you know, doing paperwork and such."

"I thought he had a secretary to do that."

"He does, but this is more work on the scaring itself."

"In other words, it means that you'll be working late."

"Bingo."

"Oh well, as long as it pays your bills," she said as she took a sip of coffee.

"So how's Constance been lately?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Good, she's been busy. She has exams coming and she found a job at the local library. Oh, and she's met a boy."

"Really, our Constance has met someone."

"Mhmm, he's a guy in her writing class at the university. He's a cat creature like her. He's nice, smart, and quiet. He's even into the same load of crap she's into."

"That's great. It's about time she met someone."

"It's been a long time coming."

"Sorry about me asking, but how did you guys meet exactly?"

"I told you this, our mom's were friends."

"Yea, but that doesn't explain why you've been friends for so long. She didn't abandon you when you were teased?"

"She told you about that huh?"

"...Yea..."

"I'm glad she did, because I don't think I would've been willing to. Anyway, she never did and neither did I. We were outcasts together and outcasts never ditch their friends."

"Why was she an outcast?"

"She never did tell you, did she?"

"About what, her visions?"

"You know?"

"I kind of experienced it myself."

"Constance supposedly comes from a long line of psychics and she's been having these visions since we were kids. Some were good, some were bad and some were strange."

"How strange?"

"They were strange at the time. I mean that she predicted things from so far into the future, we didn't know what she meant until we were actually at that age in our lives."

"That's freaky."

"No kidding, but then again I never really believed in that stuff anyway."

"Good thing, or I might go nuts just listening to you."

Audrey giggled and took another sip of her coffee.

'I don't think you've ever heard her giggle before.'

_'That just tells you you're getting somewhere.'_

'I guess it does.'

So the plot thickens...I guess so does the drama too.

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

New Years

Weeks turned into months and soon it was New Years Eve. The company was holding their annual party in the main lobby, which everyone was invited to. Drinks were passed out as monsters mingled with others. That was, except for Randall.

"Why aren't you talking with anybody?" Audrey came over and asked.

"Because I don't feel like it."

"It's a party; you're supposed to talk with others."

"I still don't feel like it."

"Whatever, Mr. Scrooge, stay here and mope," she said before she walked back to Betsy and Ms. Flint.

_'Isn't Mr. Scrooge supposed to be part of some human holiday?'_

'How should I know?'

Mike decided at that moment to come and talk with Randall.

"Hey lizard lips, how's it shaking?"

"Go away, Wazowksi."

"It's a party, Randall, lighten up," Sully added as he joined the conversation.

"Come on Randy, I'm sure Audrey doesn't like a sour puss," Mike nudged Randall.

"Again Wazowksi shut it. And don't touch me."

"See, I knew you guys would be together. Though I do wonder how she puts up with your attitude."

"Just like I wonder how Cecilia puts up with your lack of brain power," Randall shot back.

"Come again?"

"It must be hard to have such a large eye, but a little brain."

"Why I-"

"Is there a problem here boys?" Mr. Waternoose asked as he strolled up to them.

"No problem sir, Mike and I were just speaking with Randall, but we're going to get more food,' Sully told him as he pushed Mike over to the refreshment table. Mr. Waternoose turned to Randall and whispered,

"Try not to draw too much attention to yourself."

He then left and Audrey came up to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I just need air," he growled before he brushed past her and headed out the door. He walked past the doors and went to lean against a wall. Audrey joined him moments later.

"Now is everything alright?"

"No."

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just work. It's...stressful."

"Since when has work been stressful?"

"It's the work I'm doing for Mr. Waternoose."

"I really wished you would tell me what exactly you're doing for him," she said as she lend against the wall.

"He doesn't want me to, you know that."

"So is it one of those I'll tell you, but then I'd have to kill you?"

_'Damn she's good.'_

"You could say that," he choked out.

Suddenly, loud chanting came from inside as everyone counted down till midnight.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6!"

"5, 4," Audrey joined.

"3, 2," Randall completed quietly.

"1! Happy New year!" The party goer's inside yelledtogether as a clock chimed in the distance, before they flooded outside to their cars.

"Well that was quick," Audrey noted.

"Mhmm, nobody stays at these parties long and we have to work tomorrow anyways. Lets head inside, it's getting cold."

"Yea, being cold blooded sucks."

They headed inside to see that practically everyone had left and besides a few drunken coworkers, Needleman and Smitty were the only two cleaning up the mess.

"Hey guys, you wanna help us out," Smitty asked.

"With...?"

"The punch, we need to get rid of it but we don't want to dump it," Needleman replied.

"Why not? I'm thirsty," Audrey said as she made her way to the refreshment table and grabbed a glass.

Randall joined her and started chugging drinks. By his fifth cup, he got lightheaded but continued drinking. It wasn't until his tenth drink that he knew something was up.

"Au-Audrey...I think... I think the punch...was spiked."

He looked to see that Audrey was sitting in a nearby chair, humming to herself.

"Needleman...call a taxi..."

"We have one outside waiting; we always have one out just in case this happens."

"I swear...if-if you...spiked it...I'll kick your...I'll kick your..." Randall stuttered.

_'Go grab Audrey and let's go.'_

He did as he was told, picked up Audrey from the chair and led her to the cab.

"Take...us to the...Golden Willy apartments..."

"You mean Golden Lily, Mac?"

"Whatever."

The driver drove them there and dropped them off. Randall threw him some money, not even caring if it was the right amount or not and headed inside. When they reached her apartment, Randall got the key from Audrey and went inside. He plopped her down on the couch, where she said,

"You know...this would of...hic...never happened if you didn't...agree to drink punch..."

"You a-agreed...remember?"

"Nope, I don't. You know Randalllllll...I love you!"

"I know...I know Audrey."

"No, I really...hic... REALLY love you."

Audrey got up from the couch and smashed her lips to Randall's. He kissed her back. They stood there kissing until Audrey started leading him to her bedroom. He followed and closed the door with his tail.

'~*~'

Randall woke up the next morning to an alarm clock that didn't sound like his. He opened his eyes to see six forty five flashing beside him. He shut off the alarm and rolled over, only to look into Audrey's sleeping face.

'If Audrey's here...and this isn't my bed...and Audrey's right beside me in the same room...Did I...did we? Oh shit.'

_'Calm down, nothing happened. You guys kissed for a while then crashed.'_

'You're lying.'

_'Of course I am! You think I'd tell you exactly what happened?'_

'Would she know?'

_'Probably not, you both were pretty wasted.'_

Randall sneaked out of the bed and out the door. He waited for a minute before he rushed into the room.

"Audrey, wake up sleepy head."

Audrey groaned as she woke up, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep."

"What are you doing here?"

"Somebody spiked the punch so I called a taxi and crashed here. I slept on the couch, don't worry."

"You sure, I mean absolutely sure?"

"Completely. Now hurry up, we'll be late for work."

_'Smooth man, but then again, I guess what she doesn't know won't hurt her.'_

'~*~'

Randall and Audrey made it to work in no time (after having several Tylenols and glasses of water). As they walked to the scare floor, Randall told her a joke,

"And then the guy said, go home dad, you're drunk again'!"

Audrey giggled before it grew into loud laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mike asked as they past him at Roz's desk.

"What's it to you, Wazowksi?"

"I'm the only funny guy around here, I make the jokes."

At that exact moment, one of the janitors propped his mop against the desk, right beside a huge stack of paperwork. Audrey did something that Randall didn't expect. She used her tail to flick the mop, which crashed into the stack of papers and on top of Mike. He was completely covered in papers. Everyone around them was laughing very hard, including Roz, who was chuckling.

"You're right, Mike, that was funny," she sneered before she continued to her station. Mike looked at Randall, who shrugged and said,

"Gotta love her sense of humour," before he continued to with a smile on his face.

I do love her sense of humor and Randall's thoughts! Oh and I assume that a coworker spiked the punch, not Needleman, so no worries forks.

So...Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Pressure and Surprises

Since the New years, Audrey and Randall's relationship blossomed. They spent every minute they could together, but always left some time so Audrey could visit Constance and her mother. Randall had been introduced to Joy, who welcomed him with open arms. Joy loved looking through the old photo albums with Randall, which Audrey hated.

"You have to admit, you were a cute kid."

"Shut up."

Audrey had also met Randall's parents, Ray and Hope. They were thrilled that their son had found a girl like Audrey. They too welcomed Audrey with open arms. Ray always had a story to tell about Randall whenever they were gathered around the dinner table.

"And then he gets on the table and starts dancing along with the music!"

Audrey was in hysterical laughter as Randall glared at his father.

"Randall? That's so unreal! I can't believe he did that!"

Randall groaned and sank lower in his chair. All and all, both sets of parents enjoyed their company and gave their blessings to the couple.

It was late March when they were leaving work one day. Just as Randall was outside the door, the intercom came on and Mr. Waternoose requested to see him. With a groan, he went to push the door open when Audrey stopped him.

"You have been staying late all this week; can't you take a break for one night?"

"You know that whenever Waternoose calls, I have to see him."

"I know, but you're losing sleep because of it."

It was true. Randall, who was usually well rested, was sluggish and had bags under his eyes, due to the work Waternoose was making him do. He was staying up till at least two o'clock most nights.

"Audrey, it's important and someone has to do it. Trust me; it's for the greater good."

"What do you mean greater-?"

"I should get going."

Randall left Audrey outside and made his way to his 'workstation'. He had been putting together some contraption for Waternoose. It was a giant machine that had so many pieces. Even though he had been following Waternoose's plan, he didn't quite know what it was for.

He made it to the basement, walking straight to the machine. In the three or so month's he had been working on it, it was almost complete. He was finished with the actual putting it together and was now working on the wiring. He got down and picked up where he left off. If his calculations were right, all he had to do was connect a red and yellow wire together to connect it to the storage container, which was massive. When he connected them, a small spark was set up and the green light on the container turned on. Randall got out from underneath the machine and was celebrating when Mr. Waternoose came in.

"I see you've finally connected it."

"Yea, well now it works. Can you now tell me what in blue blazes you plan on doing with it?"

"I think it's about time. I feel like I can trust you know," Waternoose told him as he grabbed his shoulder, to which Randall flinched. "You see, since children are becoming more and more reluctant to scream at monsters anymore, I feel that it's about time we gave them a...pull in the right direction. All we need is one child and they will power the city for years to come."

"So what does this machine have to do with it?"

"Well, if we can get one child, we simply sit them down and place the mouth piece on them. The machine ... 'borrows' they're screams and it's stored in the canister, where it connects to the power distributor and out to the city."

"Borrow? You mean this machine...takes there screams...forcefully?"

"To put it in your words...exactly."

"But...but that's stealing. And wrong, not to mention cruel."

"Cruel? Is it cruel that some family is suffering without screams? Is it cruel to put the city and its citizen's first? Besides, it's one child. They don't matter."

"Maybe not to you, but to they're family and friends. And it's a child...a child! Do you want to do that to a kid?"

"A human child, remember Boggs. They are filth and nothing more than an energy source. No one will give a damn about them! And unless you want you and Audrey to suffer because of some god forsaken child, be my guest!"

Randall stopped arguing when he mentioned Audrey.

_'I knew this was a bad idea. We gotta back out...'_

'We can't. Audrey's life is on the line. It's too late now.'

_'But it's a kid! You may not be the nicest monster in the whole world, but you're better than that!'_

'I'm in too deep to back out. I have to keep going.'

Randall didn't say another word and went back to the machine. Mr. Waternoose grinned before he left as well. Randall slipped under the machine and kept telling himself that it was all for Audrey. Everything was for her now.

'~*~'

Audrey had decided to head home, since she knew Randall wouldn't be joining her. As soon as she walked in the door, her stomach felt strange. Knowing what would happen next; she ran to the bathroom and puked into the toilet. After several minutes, she sat back up and took a few breaths. She had been sick for the past few weeks.

When she went to see the doctor, he asked her if she might be pregnant. Audrey denied it entirely. Since her doctor didn't have the right equipment at that moment, he sent her home with a bottle of medicine. And a home pregnancy test. She had left it in the table beside her bed, thinking it was just stomach flu and that the doctor was just overreacting. But the more she thought about it, the more she wondered about it. She hadn't told Randall about any of it, since she wasn't entirely sure.

She walked into her room and pulled the drawer open. Amongst her books, spare pencils, erasers and flashlight, a pregnancy test lay on top. She took the box and held it up, examining the box.

'I might as well see if it's true...'

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. When she was finished, she leaned against the counter and waited for the results. The wait was aggravating when suddenly two small pluses appeared. She grabbed the instructions and scanned through it. It said that if there were three pluses, she was pregnant and if she had two pluses and a minus sign, she wasn't. She looked to the test and waited with suspense. The results appeared in front of her and her eyes widened.

Three small pluses.

'~*~'

Randall finally left work at around ten (a very early night for him) and decided to go see Audrey before it got too late. He walked to her place and called Paul to let him in. He had gotten to know Paul, since he often came to Audrey's apartment. Paul was a small, faded yellow monster with squinted eyes and four arms. He spoke in what Randall knew was an Asian accent.

"Mister Randall is here, good good, I let you in."

Randall went up to Audrey's door and knocked. When no answer came, he tried again, but by then, Audrey came to the door. She looked as though she had been crying.

"Audrey, is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Come in and we'll talk."

Randall followed her and together, they sat down on the couch. Audrey looked at him for a moment before she spoke.

"Randall, lately I've been having these...sick days were all I do is barf. It's been going on for several weeks now and I went to see a doctor and everything and I think..."

"What do you think, Audrey?"

"I think I might be...um...er...pregnant."

Randall froze, he didn't even breathe. He stared in shock, confusion and disbelieve at Audrey, who looked at him unsurely.

"Well...say something...anything..."

'...Yea dunderhead, say something.'

Randall snapped out of it and meekly asked,

"How...what..."

"Remember New Years? Well...when you said we didn't sleep together...I think we did. And at some point, you might have left and crashed on the couch, which explains why you woke up there."

'...Sure... let's go with that...'

Randall kept staring at her until she exclaimed,

"For God's sake, say something!"

"...I hope it's a boy..."

"What?"

"I wouldn't mind a girl either, you know, someone to spoil. But no girl of mine is going to throw a ball like a girl; I'll make sure of it. Then again, a boy is someone I can take to a basketball game and talk to him about guy stuff..." Randall trailed off. He grabbed Audrey's hand and held it close, but gently in his. "What I'm saying is, is that I'm thrilled that you're...we're having a kid. Audrey, I love you so much and now...they're someone else to love equally. Someone to teach, protect, love and watch grow up. This...This is just perfect!"

Audrey looked at him to before she threw her arms around his neck and brought him to a hug.

"I'm glad you aren't upset or anything. I was actually crying because I feared you would want a child as much as I wanted."

"That's impossible," he quietly said as he pulled away and touched Audrey's stomach. "A child of our own...I don't think I've ever been happier!"

"That's good. But wait until everyone else hears!"

Randall stopped smiling then. If Mr. Waternoose heard about the baby, he might use it against him and put Audrey in even more danger.

"Um...you know...we shouldn't tell anybody just yet."

"Why not?" Audrey asked in a rather surprised and confused tone.

"Because...we should enjoy this to ourselves before we tell everyone."

"Not even Constance...or my mother?"

"Don't you wanna be able to keep this to ourselves, just for a little while?"

'Or at least until I finish Mr. Waternoose's machine.'

"I guess... but not for too long, ok? I want to be able to tell everyone before it actually comes."

"You're calling the baby 'it'?"

"For now...yes."

"What do you think it is?"

Audrey thought about it for a moment before replying, "A girl. It feels like a baby girl."

"Then it's a girl. Half the time, what the mother feels the kid's gender is it turns out to be."

"That makes sense. A baby girl...I like that," she told him as she began to rub her belly. Randall joined her and they spent the rest of the evening in each other's company, with one more included.

I know, they're having a kid, I mean...Randall would make a great dad, wouldn't he?

Some more info on Paul, since I don't know if I'll do a background story on him later. I think he would be of Chinese/ Vietiese decent. I explained what he looked like above. He was born and raised in a monster version of China where he met his wife, Lily ( who looks like him but is greenish blue) at age 10. They got married and lived happily ever after until Lily died of an illness. Her and himself had no children of their own. Paul then moved to Monstropolis where he bought a apartment building and named it the Golden Lily apartments, in memory of his wife. He painted the walls a golden yellow colour and the carpets a light blue (Lily's favorite colour). So now a days, he lives in he complex where he mans the front desk by himself.

Sad yes, but not everything is happy go lucky.

So...review?


	10. Chapter 10

Memories and Moment's

Both Randall and Audrey walked into work with smiles on their faces. Randall even had a light spring in his step whenever he walked, which surprised pretty much all of the monsters at work.

"What's up with Boggs?" Mike asked Sully quietly as they past them.

"Beats me, both him and Audrey look pretty happy, don't they?" Sully noticed.

"Yea...I wonder if-"

"Leave it alone, Mike."

At that moment, Needleman accidently bumped into Audrey, due to the fact he wasn't paying attention. The moment after he had bumped her, Randall pretty much exploded.

"Hey, watch where you're going! Did you stop to realise that somebody could have gotten hurt if you weren't paying attention!"

"I-I'm sorry man I-I-"

"Randall, I'm fine. Leave Needleman alone," Audrey hissed in his ear. Randall glared at Needleman one last time before they left for the scare floor. Mike and Sully stared at them in confusion. All Sully could say was,

"Whoa."

"What's his problem?" Mike turned to Sully, who shrugged before he too left for the scare floor. Mike reluctantly followed, just before the work bell rang.

'~*~'

Randall wasn't too particularly pleased when he heard that Mr. Waternoose needed to speak with him just as work ended. He strolled past Jeannine, Mr. Waternoose's secretary, and into his office. He was sitting in his chair, signing some papers.

"Randall, I'm glad you could make it!" he exclaimed in an excited tone, which Randall didn't believe.

"What would you like, boss?"

"The machine is almost complete, am I right?"

"Yes sir, it should be finished either tonight or tomorrow."

"Excellent. Now, I was looking over your list of kid's and I think I found the perfect one," he slapped a file on the desk and slid it towards Randall. It was one of the kid's that he always got a scare out of. He recognized her by her pigtails and pink dress.

"Why this one?"

"She always got scared whenever you paid her a visit."

"But doesn't this machine steal screams? Why do we necessarily need to get her? I have plenty of other kids that we could use."

"I want one who can produce the biggest screams possible, that way we have more energy."

"So what should I do?"

"Wait until after closing and get the girl. I've had the whole basement soundproofed so no one will hear her."

"But how do I get the card from Fungus? Scarers aren't allowed to handle door keys. I doubt he'll give me the key after hours, even if I do threaten him."

Jeannine rang in, "Mr. Waternoose, your five o'clock is here."

"Send him in," he told her pleasantly. "I've taken care of it," he told Randall.

Just then, Fungus came in and went straight to his desk.

"What's up boss? The machine done yet?"

"Almost, lad."

"Wait," Randall stopped them, "Fungus knows?"

"How else would we allow him to give you the pass key?"

"And you couldn't help me with the machine?" he asked Fungus.

"I was only told about all this last week."

Randall groaned.

"You still could have helped me, you imbecile!"

"Enough, Mr. Boggs, Fungus has agreed to help us with the final arrangements of our plan. Now, I must ask you, Fungus, to leave us alone for another minute or so."

Fungus nodded nervously before he backed away and out the door. Mr Waternoose turned to face Randall.

"How is Audrey doing lately?"

"...She's fine," Randall told him somewhat bitterly and with a confused tone.

"That's good my boy, that's good. Are you sure she's alright?"

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her if I agreed with you!"

"Trust me, it's nothing like that, you've done a splendid job, so there's no reason for me to do that. It's well...you did know that she applied for maternity leave... right?"

Randall snapped his head up, staring at him with disbelieve.

'Why in the hell would she do that this early?'

_'You can apply for maternity leave here till about five months before you're expected to give birth. Audrey must have applied earlier so she'd be guaranteed.'_

"I think she'll make a great mother. Give her my congratulations, will you?"

"...Yes...sir."

"Good man," he said as he turned his back to him and looked at his trophy case. Randall took it as a sign that he should go.

_'Well at least he won't let you work on his-'_

"Oh and Randall," Mr Waternoose called just as Randall was at the door, "Don't forget to work on the machine tonight."

'Damn.'

'~*~'

The sun had already begun to set as Audrey opened the door of her apartment. She immediately ran to the fridge, skimming through it until she found what she was looking for. Behind yesterday's leftover's, she found all the ingredients needed to make nacho's. Her upset stomach had subdued and her food craving's had developed, thanks to her pregnancy. All day she had been craving a plate of nachos, waiting eagerly until she could finally leave work. She spread the cheese all over the nacho chips and popped it in the microwave. She managed to find some salsa in the pantry just as the buzzer went off. When she took it out, she poured the salsa in a bowl and began to devourer the snack. It was at that moment that Randall came in.

"Honey, I'm...what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating my weight in nachos."

"That's...nice...so... how was your day," he tried to ask in a casual tone, which Audrey picked up on.

"Something's wrong, isn't there?"

"Did you apply for maternity leave?"

"Well, yes, I wanted to be prepared, you know, plan ahead. Is everything ok?" she asked as she had noticed he was upset.

"Does anyone else know? Have you told anyone?"

"Well...I sorda told Betsy...and my mom...and Constance...and Roz...and Paul-"

"Paul too!" Randall exclaimed as he collapsed on her couch.

"Will you please tell me what the matter is? It's because I told them isn't it? I know you wanted to keep her a secret, but this is big for me and I sorda...let it slip."

"No, its ok Audrey...I just didn't expect it to be this soon," he told her honestly ask he ran his fingers through his fronds. Audrey left her place in the kitchen and went to the couch, taking the seat beside him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and brought him into a hug.

"I am sorry Randall, I really am."

"It's not your fault; we had to tell them sometime, I just didn't expect it to be this soon."

"See, it's not as bad as it seems."

"I guess you're right."

"Good answer. Now I suggest you move out of here, because Constance could appear here at any moment, and knowing her, she's gonna be asking questions."

"When did you call her?"

"About five minutes ago. She wanted to talk with me in person."

"So...Hidden City Cafe?"

"Mhmm."

Randall got up from the couch and made his way to the door.

"How long do I have?"

"Till she gets here...about tee minus one minute."

"You sure you're not psychic?"

"Get going."

"I still think you're trying to kick me out," he called out as he shut the door. Audrey chuckled before she got back up to finish her plate of nachos. She had been rinsing the plate when Constance came in.

"Who, what, where, why, how, kid, you, Randall?"

"Calm down and I'll tell you everything."

Constance sat down on the couch and was bouncing in her seat. Audrey told her everything and answered all her questions.

"So Randall is the father?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"About three and a half month's"

"Boy or girl?"

"We're not quite sure yet, but I think it's a girl."

"You guy's plan on getting married?"

The question struck Audrey. She and Randall hadn't considered getting married yet, since it seemed all so sudden, having a child in all.

"I'm not sure. I mean, someday we might."

"I see...this reminds me of something..."

"What exactly?"

"You remember grade six?"

"How can I forget? It was the year that I learned I could blend into everything."

"Well...that and do you remember that one day in the old tree fort...the day I had my vision."

Audrey slowly remembered that day so many years ago. The memory seemed to come flashing before her eyes.

'~*~'

It was mid afternoon in the little town of Monster Hills. School had been let out for the summer and the citizen's of the town could already feel the warm weather rolling in from the south. Above the town was a series of hills, which were covered in rich and healthy forests. Not far from the tree line, was a tiny tree house that connected to several other trees. The tree house was two large forts that were joined together by a series of rope bridges. Inside, two small monsters were talking to each other about the recent school year.

"And did you see the way Sophie looked when I scared her? It was priceless!" Eleven year old Audrey exclaimed as she looked out the window, which showed a spectacular view of the town and the hills surrounding it.

"Or how Mariah's face looked when you accidently sneaked up on her in the girl's room?" replied Constance through her braces. She was adjusting her too big glasses and combing her short hair.

"That was funny too. I just can't believe school's over for the summer. It went by so fast!"

"I'm glad it did. It was painful, and I don't mean my braces. Everyone laughed at them."

"At least when you're older you'll have perfect teeth, unlike them."

"I guess. I can't wait till I'm older, than I can leave this place and go to someplace like... Monstropolis!"

"Why there?"

"It's so big that no one will now about me and my past."

"Now that sounds great. Maybe I'll join you when I get old enough."

"You should! Wait, I'm feeling funny again."

"Not another feeling. What is it this time?"

"Well...I see someone who is multicoloured and they are successful. They have a place to live, a great job and... a partner? I also see something else...it's tiny, very tiny... I see light, but then it gets dark, and confusing. It's followed by danger and sadness. Then there's light again and everything's better."

Audrey stared at her for a moment.

"How many herbal teas have you had?"

"Three, but that's not the point."

"What's this multicoloured, light business?"

"I think that someone who is multicoloured is having a healthy life, you know, there feelings are all figured out. When there is light, I assume that everything is well and when there's darkness, everything isn't."

"Jeez, your feelings are confusing."

"Nuh uh! Remember when I had a feeling about the old coffee shop getting turned into a sweet shop or when I knew you were going to inherit a great gift?"

"Whatever, those were even confusing back then. The lady who owns the sweet shop turned out to be mean and I only learned I could shift into my surroundings. Some gift."

"My feeling's always come true! Just not in the way you expect."

"I can't hear anymore of this. What time is it?"

"Almost four."

"We should start to head home. Mom hates it when I'm late for dinner."

The two girls got up from where they were and made their way to the door, only to almost get stuck.

"Either this place is shrinking or we're getting bigger," Constance commented when they finally got free.

"Well we are twelve now."

The girl's climbed down the ladder to the soft forest floor. They walked a little ways before Audrey looked back at the old tree fort. They were told it was built year's before, back when their parents were younger.

Constance yelled back at her to hurry up, and Audrey turned back to catch up with her, leaving the tree fort, along with all the memories from there, behind.

'~*~'

"I remember that day. That was the last day we ever went back to that old tree fort."

"Yea and I doubt anyone else has been there since then."

"Those were the days," Audrey sighed.

"But it's important because I think you were the person in the vision."

"I guess. But doesn't that mean that there will be some bad times ahead?"

"It seems like it."

"Great."

"Um, what time is it?"

"It is...seven thirty...why?" she told her as she looked back at the clock in the kitchen.

"Oh crap, Erik is going to be at my place in about half an hour!"

"Erik?"

"That guy from my writing class I was telling you about. I have to go; I still have to get ready before he arrives."

"Déjà vu much?"

"Whatever, so glad for you and Randall and all that, bye!" she said rather quickly as she rushed out the door, leaving Audrey by herself.

Audrey chuckled again as she stroked her belly. She was glad that Constance had found someone special for her. She hadn't exactly met Erik yet, but she somehow knew he was right for her. Audrey heard a click in the door, followed by the door opening.

"The coast clear?" Randall's voice came from the slightly opened door.

"She's gone, you can come in."

"Phew, so how was the visit?" he asked as he walked through the door and over to the couch.

"Fine, nothing too special. How's Coco?"

"Coco's fine. The cafe's as busy as ever."

"Well I'm glad business is good. Hey, you never did tell me how you ended up finding that place, care to share?"

"Oh... that...well when I was about sixteen, I decided to take a different route home from school. I was walking along and it started to rain hard, so I went to the nearest place, which was the cafe. It had just opened up and I was one of the first customers. Coco was nice enough to let me stay there until the rain ended. She offered me some coffee, and I loved it. That's what happened."

"Well that's-"

She gasped and grabbed her stomach, massaging it. When Randall reached for her, she explained quietly, "I think the baby just kicked."

Randall's face seemed to glow as a smile spread across his face. Audrey grabbed his hand, moving it toward her belly. Randall spoke,

"Can you hear me little one?"

A small, yet gentle kick was felt under his hand. Both Audrey and he beamed as they stroke her expanding stomach, provoking more kicks and movement from the baby. They spoke softly to it as the night wore on, enjoying the quiet of the apartment as the world outside sped past them.


	11. Chapter 11

The Winds of Change

It was yet another beautiful April day in Monstropolis, when the bright and hot sun had melt the remaining snow and everyone was outside enjoying the sunny morning. Audrey and Randall were walking into Monsters Inc; both were talking about Randall's lack of sleep over the past several days.

"I still don't think that Mr. Waternoose would make you work so late if he knew it was going to make one of the company's top Scarer more tired than he should be," Audrey argued.

"I know, but trust me, it is very important to the company."

"Is it? Well then why haven't I heard anything important?" Audrey asked suspiciously, as she stopped and folded her arms across her chest.

"Because it... is nothing more than paper work that is important," Randall thought of quickly.

"Then why not get someone else to do it?"

"Because...I'm the best man for the job. Besides, I'm only doing what will be best for the company, which in turn, will be the best for you."

Audrey looked unsure, but sighed and smiled.

"If you insist."

"Of course I do," He assured her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her down the hall. He walked her to the girl's locker room, where she said,

"Hey, good luck today. I hear you're close to beating the all time scare record."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I need only about a few hundred more, and the records all mine, and I'm sure with your good wishes, I'm a shoe in."

"That's my man, now I want you to forget about Sulley, Mike and all the other Scarers, and focus on the prize," she told him before giving him a peak on lips.

"I will babe, see you in a bit."

"Ok, and don't forget, we have a date at my place tonight at eight," She reminded him before she ducked into the locker room. Randall was about to leave when he was met with Mr. Waternoose.

"Tonight is the night," he whispered in a low voice to Randall.

"Tonight? But sir-"

"No buts. Tonight is the perfect night to execute the plan."

"How long will this take?"

"If we have no problems, you should be able to make your 'date' on time," he assured him, giving him a seemly friendly wink before he continued on his way. Randall shivered as chill went down his spine.

'Did I not warn you this was a bad idea? Did I not tell you that you were going to get into trouble?'

Will you shut up? I got this ok? Nothing bad will happen, I will win the scare record and I will live happily and safely with Audrey for a long time.

'What did you mean with that last part?'

I almost have enough money saved, which is all you need to know. Now, I think it would be a good time to get ready for work, and see if I can't intimidate some 'competition'.

Randall chuckled in a mischievous manner before he blended in and disappeared into the men's locker room.

'~*~'

Night time had fallen upon the city, leaving a cloudless, yet starless night. Audrey had prepared a pasta dinner for two and was just finishing setting up the table, when she glanced at the clock. It was eight o' clock, which meant Randall should be there at any moment. Audrey lit a candle, sat down and waited. She waited for five minutes, which turned to ten, which turned to into twenty. When she had been waiting for half an hour, she heated up both plates in the microwave, while she tried calling his apartment. There was no answer. After an hour, she ate her plate and waited some more. By the time it was ten forty five, Randall's plate was cold and Audrey's temper was hot. A knock came from the door.

"Hey honey, I-"

"Randall Boggs, how dare you show up almost three hours late and not call!" Audrey yelled as she stormed into the living room.

"Listen, I can explain, I was busy with-"

"With work? That stupid extra work that you seem to be spending more time on then you have spending time with me! So that is a bigger priority then me?"

"Honey, baby, I-"

"Don't you honey, baby me. Today was my last day before my maternity leave and I wanted to spend it with you!"

"I understand that, but-"

"No, you don't understand, because if you did, you would have arrived here on time, or at least have had the decency to call me!" Tears had formed in Audrey's eyes and were beginning to run down her face.

"Audrey, please don't cry. We can sit down, and I'll explain everything, how does that sound?"

"No," was all she told him, in a whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you out of my apartment Randall."

"But-"

"Now!" she yelled as she threw a pillow from the couch at him. "Just... get out!"

"Audrey-"

She threw another pillow, which hit his shoulder. He backed away and out the door. A final pillow was thrown at the door and he shut it. She ran and locked it before he could come back in.

"Can't we talk about it?" Randall asked.

"Just... go away, or I'll have Paul call the police," Audrey called in a tearful voice.

"No need for that. I'll get going," Randall said as he stepped back and took a step towards the hall, but not before he also said, "I'm so sorry, Audrey. I will make this up to you." Randall ran down the hall and to the staircase. When Audrey heard the loud click of the door to the staircase close, she broke down and cried. She sat crying well into the evening, until she had fallen asleep on one of the forgotten pillows, her tear stained face in anguish and her baby moving gently inside her, unaware of the tension filled fight and her upset mother.

'~*~'

Tired from searching the city all night for the child and upset from his fight with Audrey, Randall was not amused when he went to work the next morning to find the CDA had been searching the premises. Apparently, a bag with the Monster's Inc logo had been found at a sushi restaurant where the child was last seen, leading the CDA to ask all employees if they had any information. Speaking of such, two of the yellow uniformed men stopped Randall.

"Sir, due to the escape of a human child, we would like any information that you can provide us."

"Listen, I have no idea about some human child. I was in my apartment the whole evening," Randall lied coolly.

"Well if you happen to receive anything on the whereabouts of the child, please, do not hesitate to speak with us. It is of the upmost importance."

"Will do." Randall replied before he pushed past the men and to the men's locker room. He opened it to find yet another CDA officer.

"Halt-"

"I already told your buddies I don't know anything," he told him.

"Alright, carry on," the officer said before he left the room.

Jeez, will those guys ever leave me alone?

'_Not until they believe that no one from the company had anything to do with the kid.'_

_Oh the irony._

Randall walked over to the sink to clean up. He turned the faucet on and ran his hands under the warm water. Running his hands through his fronds, he heard something get dropped into a toilet.

What the hell was-?

"Randall!"

Randall, spooked, was annoyed to see that it was only Fungus.

_Will that annoying prick ever leave me alone and shut up?_

"Shush!" Randal covered Fungus's mouth and hushed him before he blended in. He walked stealthy to the farthest stall and kicked it open. No one was inside. He reappeared again and did the same with the other doors. The whole time, Fungus was pointing at a news paper, trying to get Randall's attention. Before Randall could punch open another door, Fungus yelled,

"The front page! It's on the front page...the child... the one you were after-"

"Will you be quiet?" Randall's whispered loudly, "Don't you think I am aware of the situation? I was up all night trying to find it."

"I did a simple calculation..."

_'You're right, he never shuts up.'_

"...The child...may have...escaped!" Fungus finished with excitement.

"Yea, well until we know for sure, we're gonna act like nothing happened, understand? You just get the machine up and running and I'll take care of the kid. And if I ever find whoever let her out, they're dead!" He exclaimed as he punched the stall door. He looked at Fungus to see that he was still standing beside him. "Why are you still here? Come on, go, move, now!" he swiped Fungus's news paper and was shoeing him out of the bathroom. He pushed him out of the locker room and directed him towards the basement. Fungus left without other word.

_What an idiot. He could have revealed everything, and with all these CDA agents running around._

'I have to agree, that wasn't a very smart move on his part.'

_I thought you were against the whole idea._

_'I am, but one must consider what revealing the plan might do to Audrey and your child.'_

Randall was consumed by that last thought, which he didn't realise where he was going, until he crashed into something big and was blue and slightly purple. Looking up, he realised he had run into Sulley, who was dragging Mike, who had been holding onto Sulley's tail.

"Agh, what are you two doing?" Randall asked in an annoyed tone as he shook the blue colour off his own scales.

"They're rehearsing a play," one of the assistants answered as he slide past.

"She's out of our hands!" Mike sang loudly.

"Can it Wazowksi. So what do you think of that kid getting out, Sullivan? Pretty crazy huh?" Randall asked.

Might as well see if they have anything I can use to find the kid.

"Oh yea, crazy," he replied weakly.

"Word on the street is that the kid has been traced back to this factory. You haven't seen anything, have you?"

"Well...uh...I..."

"No way," Wazowksi cut it, "but, if it were an inside job, I'd put my money on Waxford."

"Waxford?"

"Yea, station six. He has those shifty eyes, you know?"

"Hey, Waxford!" Randall rushed over to him. "I hear you have information on the whereabouts of the kid."

He shook his head no.

"Don't you lie to me; I know you got something on it."

Again, Waxford shook his head no. Randall was leaning over him in a menacing manner, ready to threaten him when he heard Celia yell,

"Sushi? Sushi? You think this is about Sushi? AHH!" She gasped as Mike pulled her into a kiss, to which she hit him for it.

_Sushi...wait a second..._

Randall looked at the picture on the front page and noticed something in the corner. A closer look revealed that it was Wazowksi, who looked as though he was running away.

"Wazowksi!" Randall growled as he looked up to see Celia on the floor, calling after him. Randall blended into the background and ran as fast as he could after him. He figured out where he might have been going, and ran down several hallways, before he heard Mike's gasps around the corner. He stopped in front of the painting of Mr. Waternoose. He revealed himself and waited for Wazowksi to turn around. When he did, Randall pounced, shoving Mike against the wall.

"Where's the kid?"

"Kid? What kid?"

"It's here in the factory, isn't it?" Randall thought aloud as he released Mike.

"You're not pinning this on me. It would have never gotten out if you hadn't been cheating last night."

"Cheating, I...cheating...right. Ok, I think I know a way to make this all go away. What happens when the whistle blows in five minutes?" Randall asked slowly and clearly.

_'What are you doing?'_

_Getting the kid back._

"Ugh...I get a timeout?"

"Everyone goes to lunch," Randall exclaimed, "Which means the scare floor will be...?"

"...Painted?"

_Oh my..._

"Empty! It will be empty! Empty, you idiot! You see that clock? When the big hand is pointing up..." Randall grabbed Mike's wrist and lifted it straight up, "And the little hand is pointing up..." He grabbed his other arm and straightened it like the other arm, "The door will be in my station, but when the big hand goes down, the door will be gone. You have until then to put the kid back. Get the picture?"

Mike whimpered as he nodded. Randall let go of him and he ran down the hallway.

_'Are you sure that he will be able to do it.'_

_He better, because if this backfires...and Audrey gets hurt...I'll murder him._

'~*~'

Audrey had been feeling awful about the fight between her and Randall the night before. She had woken up on the floor around mid afternoon and was feeling tired, sore and upset. By the time it was evening, she thought she would try to call him, in order to apologize. She searched for the phone, which she found beside the TV remote on the counter. She threw the remote on the couch, turning the TV on in the process. She had just finished dialling when she glanced at the TV.

The news report showed that Mr. Waternoose had been arrested and that they were looking for an accomplice. Mr. Waternoose was being led to a CDA squad car, while the employees stood outside the factory.

"We have received word that the accomplice, a Mr. Randall Boggs, is still missing."

Audrey dropped the phone, making the loud crash the only sound in the apartment, other than the television.

"Randall...?" she whispered in disbelief. Questions formed in her mind,

_Why is Randall wanted? What did he do? Where is he? Why didn't he tell me?_

A knock came at the door and Audrey went to answer it. She opened the door to find two CDA agents, numbers 012 and 045, were waiting outside.

"Are you Miss Audrey Birman?" Number 012 asked.

"Yes...may I help you?"

"We have a warrant to search the premises."

"What for?" Audrey asked in a suspicious tone.

"We have intelligence that you were close to a certain Randall Boggs. We are merely looking for him, as he is a wanted man," Number 045 told her.

"What exactly happened? I just heard about it on the TV."

"Allow us to come inside and we shall explain everything," Number 012 said.

Audrey opened the door wider, allowing both monsters to come inside. Audrey sat down on the couch as Number 045 stood in front of her, while Number 012 searched her kitchen.

"Miss Birman, Randall Boggs is a wanted man because..."

_Two weeks later_

A harsh wind blew outside of the Hidden City Cafe. Papers and garbage were carried by the wind as well as specks of dust and dirt.

There was a small amount of people inside the cafe, who were either reading or sipping on hot cups of coffee. The mood inside the cafe was dark and quiet. Coco worked quietly behind the counter, brewing up pots filled with coffee. A gust of wind was felt on her back, and she looked to see Constance, wearing a purple scarf, sneaking into the door and closing it firmly behind her.

"Constance, are you insane? The wind out there could knock you off your feet," Coco called out.

Constance walked to the counter, brushing off a leaf or two from her hair.

"The trip is worth it, since your coffee is the best. Trust me; I would brave a hurricane just to get some."

"Good to hear Hun," Coco smirked as she poured a cup of warm coffee. Constance took it and gulped it down. "Whoa, slow down there, you'll burn your throat."

"Ah, that's the stuff."

Upon hearing it, Coco's face dropped as she glanced to the side.

"What's wrong Coco?"

"He used to say that," Coco told her simply.

Constance frowned, knowing instantly what she meant.

"I can't believe it either, Coco."

"I just want to know he's safe. That's all." She pointed to a coffee pot not far from her. "I've had a batch ready for him, in case he comes through that door," she explained solemnly.

Constance reached over and held one of Coco's tentacles in her paws. Both women gave a little smile to one another, but neither of them could be happy at that moment.

_Three weeks later_

Mr. and Mrs. Randall were not happy with the motel room they were in, but it at that moment; they had to call it home. The bedroom had a tiny bed, one bathroom, and enough walking space for a very skinny monster. Mr. Randall, Ray, was flipping through the TV channels, his normally lavender coloured skin becoming increasingly red. His wife, Hope, was inside the bathroom, washing her face. Her violet scales turned a slight shade of blue as she looked into the filthy mirror. She heard her husband exclaim from the other room,

"Damn this blasted TV!"

"What is it now dear?" Hope asked with a sigh.

"The damn TV keeps cutting in and out of reception," he explained. Hope walked into the room to find the now bright red Ray, standing up, slamming his fist on top of the TV. Before he could do it again, his wife ran to him.

"Hitting the TV won't make it work any better," she told him, trying her best to keep herself calm. Her husband stared, before he let out a sigh. He shook his scales to their original colour, before he sat down at the edge of the bed, placing his head in his hands. His wife sat down beside him.

"I know that everything's hard now, but we have to wait for it to calm down," she told him softly.

"And how long will that take? We can't go back to the city, because of everything we've been through. First, our son is missing, and we can't look for him, because half the city is too. We have had harassment from our neighbours and strangers, for all we know; our son really is a criminal!"

"Bite your tongue! Randall is not a criminal, he never has been and he never will be."

"How do we know for sure? There are so many news stories and witness accounts, it's hard to tell for sure what is real."

"Well, I guess we have to go with our gut instinct on this one," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her husband and began to weep. Ray, seeing his wife's sorrow, escaped out of her grasp, only to wrap his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. As she wept, a single tear slid down the usually emotionless face of Ray's, followed by many more. Together, they wept in each other's arms.

_Two Months Later_

"Can you tell us where the delivery room is?" Constance asked the receptionist franticly.

"Down the hall, to the right and through the double doors," The receptionist replied calmly, as if she had said the same answer all day. Constance and Joy led Audrey towards the room. Audrey's water broke while Constance and Joy were visiting her in her apartment. They immediately called a cab and rushed to the hospital.

"How are you doing honey," Joy asked.

"I'm doing ok," Audrey replied, her tone surprisingly calm.

"Well, considering you're about to give birth, I'd say you should be a lot more then ok," Constance told her as she pushed one of the doors open.

"I'm ok," Audrey sighed as she was led towards another reception desk. She blocked out all other noises and focused on her thoughts.

_It has been two months since I or anyone else has seen Randall. I can't believe he's going to miss the own birth of his child. I really wish we didn't have that fight, that way, he could have explained everything to me. If only..._

"Audrey!"

Audrey snapped out of her trance to realise that she had somehow ended up in a hospital bed, with a doctor and several nurses around her.

"Audrey, we are ready when you are," the doctor told her, "Are you ready?"

Audrey looked around the room, to see Constance and her mother standing beside the door, with excited and worried looks. She gave them a small, reassuring smile, before replying,

"I'm ready."

**Holy Monty Python...It's been that long since I updated? Jeez, sorry guys. I have been busy at the moment, which is why I wrote a longer chapter for you guys. I have good, and bad news**

**The Good, this story isn't dying yet!**

**The Bad, I'm beginning to loe interest in the story... D:**

**I admit, I love this story very much, but I'm starting to lose the will to keep writing, I'm busy with my life, AND I have a ton of other stories I need to finish. I promise to finish this story and hopefully not go so long without uploading, but I might be able to squeeze a couple more chapters before it's finished. I'm sorry guys, but c'est la vie (That's life).**

**Until then, R&R?**

**RiddleGirl7**


	12. Chapter 12

Coming Home

The night time had made the already creepy bayou even more eerie. Creatures came out around sunset and prowled the river and undergrowth, stalking their prey. If said prey was unfortunate enough to find any sort of shelter, they most likely met their end at the jaws of a predator.

A lone crocodile lazily opened one of his red eyes after a long day of sleep and swimming in the bayou's murky waters. Seeing that it was just after dusk, the great reptile crept from his resting spot on the bank, into the shallow water. He scanned the area around him for signs of movement before lowering his head into the water, looking for his next meal. Seeing nothing, he pushed himself deeper into the water, hoping to find a decent sized fish to eat. As he swam, he felt something splash in the water some feet ahead of him. Focusing on the location of the ripples, he swam closer, stalking his prey. From the water, he could see something skinny flying in and out of the water very fast. He waited until it stopped coming in the water. Curious, he swam up to the surface, opening an eye out above the water.

A low growl came from the darkness under a Cyrus tree. Suddenly, a large, upright creature appeared out of nowhere, baring his large teeth. It was yellow in colour, making it bright in the otherwise gloomy forest. Spooking the large crocodile, it sunk beneath the water and swam back to its bank, hungry as ever.

'Damn crocodiles.'

Randall looked down stream to the direction where the crocodile came, before he continued to stab the water with his make shift spear. After a while, he was lucky enough to catch a reasonable size fish. Satisfied, he climbed into the roots of the tree, which were big enough for about three Randall's to fit inside. He sat by his very tiny fire and placed the fish on his twig grill. He sat back, groaning as he did, for his arm, head, back and legs were still sore.

It had been two and a half months since he had been brutally beaten by a white trash mother with a shovel, but he was still sore and his arm was still in a splint. After being attacked, he crawled out of the trailer and into the nearby swamp, where he had made his temporary home in a Cyrus tree on the bank. The tree was big enough to allow him to move inside, as well as protect him from whatever lurked, both on land and water. He lived on catching fish and eating berries he found during the day.

As he waited for the fish to cook, he let his mind wonder, thinking of home.

She would've given birth already. What a father I am, missing the birth of my own child.

'Maybe it hasn't happened yet. It's hard to tell what day it is sometimes.'

No, it's passed already.

Randall reached a hand out to the trunks wall, where notches had been made with a rock for every day that passed. Counting them, Randall saw that roughly two months and 2 weeks had passed, meaning that he had missed his child's birth by just a mere two weeks.

Why did I ever take Waternoose's offer? I would have been better off without it. I would be at home now, with Audrey, with our kid... I don't even know what it is! God!

Randall hit the trunk with his fist repeatedly as tears formed in his eyes and a deep anger boiled inside him. Soon, his sadness consumed him and he slid down to his knees, crying softly into his hands. He sat there, not even knowing or caring for how long. After a while, a voice was heard.

'You know, there is nothing really stopping you from going back. Sure, you're sore and tired, but you're legs work and I'm sure there's a house with a closet somewhere...other than the one at that trailer.'

But what about Audrey? What if she doesn't want me back? I mean, after how I treated her before I left...how could she ever want me?

'You're kidding, right? Listen to yourself. You're talking about Audrey, the girl who wanted your friendship, agreed to go on a date with you, date you, have a kid with you and stay with you through everything. If that isn't love, then you don't know what is. Besides, think about your kid. Doesn't he...or she, deserve to have a father, or at least know you exist?'

Randall listened to himself, sitting in silence for a solid minute. Then, he stood up, put out the fire and grabbed his spear.

I think it's time I went home.

After walking through the night, dodging predators, climbing over roots, and walking through murky waters, Randall found himself by a field, where he could see a light from a cottages porch. Sneaking up to it, he saw the tiny, two story cottage was very old and worn down. Stepping lightly on the porch, he went to look inside one of the windows before he heard a child's laughter. A light came from inside what appeared to be a kitchen a minute later, where an elderly man led- whom Randall assumed was his granddaughter- inside.

"Kimberly, why are you up this late laughing?" The grandfather asked, pulling out a chair for his granddaughter to sit down.

"Because the monster told me a funny joke Poppa," she replied, giggling.

'Monster? Funny joke?'

Randall wondered what she meant, but if a portal was open, Randall had to take that chance. Suddenly, he heard a second fit of laughter coming from the second floor. Seeing the grandfather stand up, Randall did not hesitate. He ran across the porch, grabbing a hold of the railing and pulling himself up. He saw two windows, one where the laughter was coming from. He scurried to it, blending in just in time to open the unlocked window. He glanced in the room to see a boy in his bed, laughing uncontrollably in his bed. He turned to the closet to see a monster walk inside and begin to close the door. Rushing to it, Randall managed to dive in, just as it slammed shut.

Still blending in, Randall dashed across the scare floor and under a desk, just as several monsters walked by him. When he was safely under the desk, he observed the scare floor around him.

It had changed while he was gone, where monsters were playing, laughing and talking while they worked; streamers, balloons and other colourful objects filled the room, giving it a brighter atmosphere. Randall watched as Wazowksi came out of a door, laughing to himself, and walked straight to Sully, dressed in a tie and holding a clip board.

"Great job in there Mike," Sully congratulated him.

"Thanks Sully, I think I really wowed them. I can't believe it's only been a week of this, and we've made more energy then we could in two years using the old way."

"Mind you, that laughs are ten times greater than screams," Sully reminded him.

"Yea, yea, quit reminding me," Mike playfully nudged him.

'So that's what is with the whole colour scheme they have going on here. And laughs are more powerful than screams? Who knew?'

Well, at the moment, I don't care. Now to find Audrey.

Suddenly, a whistle blew, signalling the end of the work day.

"Excellent job today everyone, keep it up," Sully called out to everyone, "See you all tomorrow."

Randall waited patiently until the entire floor was clear. It was only then that he appeared.

'What are you waiting for?'

I'm just resting. That was a lot of walking and diving I did back there. Besides, the less people around, the less chance that anyone will find me.'

'What makes you so sure that people are looking for you?'

Randall spied the corner of a newspaper on the desk above him. Grabbing it, he flipped it to the front page, where a large picture of him was spread across it. A wanted label was printed along the bottom.

This is what makes me think people are looking for me.

'Oh...'

It's best to wait a little longer, to avoid any chance of being seen.

So Randall waited, keeping an eye on the clock on the wall. After an hour had passed, he blended in once more, crossing the scare floor and down the hallway. When no one was in the lobby, he cautiously ran across it, making it to the doors, before he swung them open. The sun had begun to set over the horizon on an otherwise hot, sunny, and cloudless day. He walked across the sidewalk, towards Audrey's apartment.

'What makes you think she's there?'

Call it a hunch.

As he walked, he saw many wanted posters of him, making him more uneasy. So far, he had not seen anything negative about Audrey, which was a good sign. Soon, he had reached the familiar apartment complex he knew. Walking up to the door, he paused, realising that Paul had to let him in. Reappearing again, he pushed the button.

'Are you nuts? You're gonna reveal yourself right in the open!'

I know.

"Paul...its Randall. I realise that I'm wanted and Audrey would rather not see me, but please, let me in. I really need to see her...talk to her and tell her...I love her...please let me in Paul."

Randall waited until the door surprising opened. Randall walked into the lobby to see a small, yellow monster had appeared. He looked like Betsy, but with an aged look and pale, scaly skin. Randall took note that he was of East Asian descent.

"You very lucky that I let you in," Paul spoke quietly, but with force.

"I realise that Paul, I just need to see Audrey. If she won't talk, then I'll leave-"

"What makes you think she doesn't want to talk to you? She told me that she miss you. You stupid for not coming back sooner."

"Paul...I-"

"Why are you still here? Go get your girl! A girl like that doesn't come around every dynasty. Now go!"

Randall, although confused, followed what he was told and ran to the stairs, but not before turning back.

"Thank you Paul."

The old man simply nodded, before Randall ran up the stairs. As he found himself walking down the familiar hallway, he grew more nervous with each step.

So do you have any final advice before I do this? Randall asked as he stopped in front of her door and raised his hand to knock.

'Yes. Just breathe.'

That's it?

'Just trust me, you imbecile.'

Randall took a deep breath and knocked.

From behind the door, he could hear someone shuffling behind. Then the door opened.

"You do realise that you're forty minutes late," Constance sighed as she looked at her feet. 'That means it's-"

She stood completely still as she stared at Randall. After a moment, her shocked face smoothed out to a relaxed look, as she stepped aside. Randall looked into Audrey's apartment, where he saw it had remained exactly the same, except for the baby toys that were littered on the floor. Constance had a tear in her eye as she pointed to Audrey's bedroom down the hall. Randall walked slowly, watching the light that came from her opened door.

Peaking around the door, he saw that a crib, rocking chair and lamp had been added to Audrey's room. The lamp changed colours; from red, to blue, purple, green and orange. Audrey stood beside the crib, humming a lullaby softly to the baby inside. Randall took a step inside the door, making a loud creak in the floor.

"Constance," Audrey groaned as she turned around, "you could have just waited for me to-"

When she saw Randall, she froze. Eyes wide open, she just looked at him. Randall was about to say something, but was almost knocked over when Audrey ran into him, her arms finding his neck to hug him.

Randall was taken aback, but wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warmth, or lack of. Audrey held him for several seconds before she let go of him.

"I thought...I thought you'd left me," she choked out as tears formed in her eyes.

Randall cupped her head with his hands, wiping her tears with his thumb, "Leave you? Never."

"Then why did you leave? Why didn't you explain anything to me? Why-?" Randall shushed her, placing his thumb on her lips.

"To tell you all that would take me a while. Audrey, we have the rest of our lives to discuss this. For now, all I want to do is see you."

Audrey smiled as he began to stoke her cheek. Audrey reached up to grab his fingers.

"There is someone else you should see."

Leading him to the crib she stopped and motioned inside. Randall peered over the edge.

Inside, was a small, reptile monster with dark violet scales, minus her under belly, which was a light baby blue. Having three fronds on her head, four arms and an overall reptilian appearance, she looked like Randall. She was lying on her back, softly breathing as she slept.

Randall stared down at his daughter; tears forming in his eyes.

"Her name is Alexa. Alexa Marie," Audrey whispered as she stood beside him, looking into the crib.

"Alexa," Randall whispered as a tear ran down his face. "May I...?"

"Of course."

Randall smiled as he leaned over the edge of the crib, reaching inside as he lifted up his daughter. She squirmed as he lifted her before she opened her bright blue eyes. Looking up at Randall, she didn't cry or scream. She stared at him with curiosity.

"She likes you," Audrey noted.

"I should hope so," Randall joked. He held her in his arms, simply looking into her beautiful eyes and loving the feeling of her weight in his arms. "I've waited so long for you."

"You'll be a great dad," Audrey told him.

Randall looked down at her before he leaned down, kissing her gently on the forehead. He looked at her again to see that she had a look of dissatisfaction. Reaching up to him, Audrey placed a hand behind his head, bringing him closer until their lips met. They kissed each other sweetly until Alexa began to fidget in Randall's arms.

"You're a wonderful mom," he told her.

A sniffle came from the doorway, where Constance had been overlooking the couple.

"You guys are so damn cute together," she choked out.

Audrey walked to her friend before giving her a hug.

Constance sniffed again before her expression turned to worry.

"You have a problem. Randall is a wanted man."

Audrey's smile turned to a frown as she looked to her boyfriend.

"She's right, you can't stay here. It's too dangerous."

"I want to stay with you Audrey. I did so much in order to get back to you. There's no way I am going to be arrested."

"But you can't stay here," Audrey reasoned.

"Maybe there's a way," Constance began, "For you two to be together and Randall not be found."

"How?" Randall asked.

"You could run away, create a new life for yourselves. Go to the coast maybe?"

Randall and Audrey looked to one another. They smiled.

"I'll go, and then send for you two."

"I will follow you to the ends of this world."

Randall carried Alexa over to Constance before turning to Audrey.

"I will miss you."

"As will I. Promise me we can be together soon."

"We will."

They embraced in a hug before sharing one last kiss. Randall went to his daughter, brushing her fronds back before giving her a gentle kiss. She gurgled in delight.

"I am going to my apartment, grabbing what I can and heading out to the coast. Once I'm settled, I'll send for you guys."

He turned to Constance,

"Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure," she smiled at him as she adjusted the now sleeping Alexa in her arms.

Looking back at Audrey Randall gave her a reassuring smile before he left the room, apartment and into the street. He blended in, just as rain began to fall mildly. He looked up at the sky, letting the raindrops' fall on him. He felt a calming feeling wash over him before he went in the direction of his apartment.

_I will make sure that I make it out to the coast and provide a good home and life for Audrey and our family. I will make sure that they are happy and healthy. I will tell Audrey I love her every day. That's a promise._

Audrey watched from her window as Randall left her apartment complex and disappeared into the rainfall. She stared after him, assuming where he was walking. She could hear Constance placing Alexa back into her crib. Audrey watched the invisible Randall until she was sure he was gone. She looked up to the dark, yet still sky. She felt a paw on her shoulder. She turned back to her friend and sister, giving her a warm smile. Constance nodded her head before she heard the door knock. She left to answer the door, where a Chinese food delivery man was waiting. Audrey turned her attention back to the sky.

_Randall is finally home and we can begin our lives, with our beautiful daughter. Everything looks good and the future seems bright. I know I don't believe in that future mumbo jumbo or in Constance's visions, but maybe they were right all those years ago._

_ Everything is better._

_ All is well._

**No,I'm not dead and this is not the end :) I plan on making an epilogue, just to wrap up the story and any loose ends. I know it sounded sappy towards the end, but have a heart, it's really emotional stuff , ok? Anyway, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned. I know I haven't been updating often, but I will only have one chapter left and the story's done. **

**BTW: I did pull a J.K. Rowling at the end here. I just felt it worked :)**

**So...Review? Sil-vous-plait?**


End file.
